AkaKuro Wedding Report
by Kuhaku
Summary: Setelah laporan malam pertama (yang bukan kali pertama), mari kita flashback sejenak persiapan penikahan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Warning! typo, ambigu, menjurus, dan kesalahan kecil maupun fatal lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**AkaKuro's Wedding Report**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! Major OOC, mature content, yaoi, AU, etc**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

Helaian biru muda berantakan muncul dari balik kusen pintu, pemiliknya sedang mengintip. Air menetes dari helaian surainya, menandakan sang pemilik baru saja membasahi tubuh –bisa karena hujan atau mandi. Sehelai handuk putih menggantung di leher, menahan tetesan air membasahi baju kaus putihnya.

"Tetsuya, bila kau sudah selesai mandi kemarilah."

Suara baritone lembut mengejutkan pemuda bersurai biru. Sosok yang ia intip masih duduk manis di sofa kamar hotel sembari menonton acara di televisi berukuran empat puluh dua inchi. Pemuda bersurai biru yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi berdominasi marmer hitam dan putih.

Langkahnya ragu dan perlahan, tampak malu-malu. Kaus putih kebesaran ia pakai di tubuhnya –nyaman menjadi alasan, sedang kaki jenjangnya hanya berbalut celana pendek yang menutup sepertiga paha mulusnya.

Sang pemuda bersurai merah yang tadi diintip Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang, tak mendengar suara langkah kaki. Pria itu mendengus.

"Cepat kemari, kau terlihat ragu-ragu."

Tetsuya menunduk, merasakan tatapan pemuda yang baru saja berubah status dari tunangan menjadi suaminya tadi sore pada dirinya. Pipi putih Tetsuya dihiasi rona merah, menjalar hingga ke telinga dan leher.

Tinggal beberapa langkah mendekat, pemuda berhelai merah darah itu tak sabar. Dengan satu decakan lidah sebagai pembuka, tangan mungil Tetsuya ditarik. Tubuh mungil itu limbung hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Aduh, Sei- _kun_ , jangan tarik tanganku …" Tetsuya menggerutu kecil –senang ditutup wajah datar.

Yang dipanggil Sei- _kun_ hanya menyeringai senang. Sang serigala menangkap dombanya tersayang untuk 'disantap'.

"Tetsuya lama. Padahal dari kamar mandi ke sofa ini hanya perlu waktu setengah menit."

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya. "Sei- _kun_ jahat."

Sei –Seijuurou mengecup kening istrinya. Sungguh, ia tak membayangkan akan menikah dengan Tetsuya secepat ini. Pemuda berwajah datar itu kini lebih ekspresif, terutama di hadapannya. Tak cukup dengan kening, Seijuurou menyerang bibir merah muda milik Tetsuya. Pemiliknya hanya bisa pasrah, ikut hanyut dalam permainan penuh gairah sang suami.

"Nnh … Sei- _kun_ , mandi … ngh … dulu …" Tetsuya berusaha mengelak.

"Kenapa? Aku bau? Seijuurou bertanya, melepas ciuman panas mereka.

Tetsuya kembali menggembungkan pipinya dengan manis. "Bukan begitu. Kalau mandi terlalu malam nanti Sei- _kun_ sakit."

"Tetsuya khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku istrimu, kan?"

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Daripada mandi, aku memilih untuk 'berolahraga saja'. Berdua dengan Tetsuya."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah, berpacaran dengan Seijuurou semenjak kelas dua SMP membuatnya mengerti betul tabiat sang suami yang mulai masuk mode mesum.

"Ka … kalau begitu, aku … akan ikut … sambil … bernyanyi."

Seijuurou melihat Tetsuya menjawab gugup dengan wajah merah semakin menyeringai. Oh, ia mengerti betul maksud di balik ucapan barusan. Ia mencium leher Tetsuya.

"Hmm … kalau begitu mulailah bernyanyi, yang keras."

Perlahan, namun penuh nafsu lidah Seijuurou menyapu leher kiri Tetsuya. Tetsuya merinding, sapuan lidah Seijuurou di lehernya menggelitik dan membuatnya nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

"Nngh … Sei- _kun_ …"

Sebuah desahan dari Tetsuya semakin membakar semangat Seijuurou, membuatnya semakin gencar memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang nan putih itu. Warna merah terlihat begitu kontras dengan putih pucat kulit sang istri. Seijuurou menyeringai, masih belum bosan memberi tanda kepemilikan.

….::::***::::….

Tetsuya tak tahu sejak kapan, kini dirinya sudah ditidurkan telentang di atas tempat tidur. Mungkin ia terlalu hanyut dalam kenikmatan surga dunia yang diberikan Seijuurou. Kaus putih dan celana pendeknya sudah lama tanggal, menyisakan _boxer_ biru muda miliknya. Pandangannya kabur, tampaknya air mata menghalang pandangan. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas, bibirnya bengkak akibat sesi ciuman panas bermenit-menit.

Tubuh Tetsuya melengkung membentuk kurva, tangan dingin membelai mesra tubuhnya. Kedua tangan dingin itu bermain pada tonjolan sensitif di dada Tetsuya, menekan, memelintir, mencubit, dan menyentilnya.

"Aah … Ahn … Sei- _kun_ …"

Tubuh Tetsuya bergetar, merasa nikmat akibat perlakuan Seijuurou. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukan hubungan badan, namun rasanya selalu seperti pertama kali. Sensasi nikmat tak pernah membuat mereka bosan, apalagi Tetsuya yang selalu dapat servis terbaik dari Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mendorong pelan dada bidang Seijuurou yang tak terhalang sehelai benang pun.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Bukan menjawab, Tetsuya dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar mencoba bangkit. Ia menukar posisinya dengan Seijuurou, membuat sang suami giliran bersandar pada tumpukan bantal empuk.

"Tetsuya?"

Tak yakin dapat berbicara dengan lancar, Tetsuya hanya memandang Seijuurou. Tangannya bergerak membungkam bibir Seijuurou untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Kemudian, dengan giginya ia menarik resleting celana Seijuurou yang kancingnya sudah terbuka.

Oh, Seijuurou merasakan 'adik kecilnya' bereaksi hanya karena satu gestur dari sang istri. Seijuurou mendesis pelan, merasakan penisnya menyapa udara bebas.

Tangan Tetsuya mulai membelai batang kejantanan Seijuurou, membuat sang empunya mendesis dan menggeram pelan. Kedua mata Tetsuya memandang wajah suaminya, memperhatikan reaksi dari aksinya.

Seijuurou menggenggam pelan helaian biru Tetsuya, jarang-jarang Tetsuya memberi servis _blowjob_ padanya, maka dari itu Seijuurou sungguh menikmatinya.

"Nngh … Tetsuya …"

Geraman rendah dari Seijuurou, Tetsuya merasa kini giliran 'adik kecilnya' yang bereaksi dengan suara baritone nan seksi itu. Tak puas hanya bermain dengan tangan, Tetsuya mulai mengikut sertakan mulut mungilnya. Pertama lidahnya menjilat uretra Seijuurou, menimbulkan desisan dari mulut suaminya.

"Ssh … Nh … Tetsuya …"

Desisan diambil sebagai acuan lampu hijau, Tetsuya semakin berani. Kini 'kepala' kejantanan Seijuurou mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Tetsuya, membuat pemiliknya mendesah kenikmatan. Tetsuya mengulum bagian kepala, menjilatnya seperti sedang melahap sebatang lollipop manis. Lidahnya terjulur menekan uretra beberapa kali, cairan pahit kental mulai keluar. Tetsuya menjilat cairan kental itu, merasakan cairan cinta milik sang suami.

Tetsuya mulai memaju mundurkan kepala, membuat kejantanan Seijuurou menabrak kerongkongannya. Merasa gairah mengusai akibat perbuatannya sendiri, ia ikut mendesah. Desahan Tetsuya mengantar getaran pada kenjantanan Seijuurou.

"Mnh … Tetsuya .. hngh …"

Tetsuya tidak tahan, ia mulai menurunkan _boxer_ miliknya, membuat kejantanannya sendiri terbebas dan mulai membuat gerakan naik turun dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sedang tangan kanan bertumpu pada kasur yang empuk.

Seijuurou mengeratkan cengkramannya pada surai biru cerah itu, memberi tanda bahwa ia akan segera 'keluar'. Pinggulnya bergerak ke atas, ingin mencari kenikmatan lebih.

"Uuh … Ngh … Tetsuya … berhenti … aku … nnh …"

Bukan berhenti, Tetsuya malah mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, mengabaikan rahangnya yang sakit. Jelas saja sakit, Seijuurou terlalu besar untuk muat semua dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Gerakannya mengantar kepala kejantanan Seijuurou semakin dalam, semakin merasa nikmat dalam mulut hangat Tetsuya.

"Argh … Khh …"

Geraman dan desisan, menandakan Seijuurou yang menyemprotkan cairan cintanya di dalam mulut sang istri. Tetsuya terus menahan kepalanya pada posisi yang sama, menunggu Seijuurou yang masih menyemprotkan benihnya. Tetsuya melepaskan kejantanan Seijuurou dari dalam mulutnya, berusaha menelan seluruh cairan putih pekat yang ada di dalam mulut. Beberapa yang tak tertelan lolos dari ujung bibir, membuat Seijuurou kembali terangsang dengan pemandangan erotis di depannya.

Seijuurou segera membalikkan posisi mereka seperti awal, Tetsuya di bawah dan Seijuurou di atas. Tak peduli dengan sperma miliknya yang masih tersisa dalam mulut Tetsuya, Seijuurou mencium bibir Tetsuya, lidahnya menjelajah dan mengajak lidah Tetsuya menari bersama dengan liar. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka dengan berat hati harus memutusnya.

Seijuurou menyandarkan keningnya pada kening sang istri. "Tetsuya …"

"Hn?" Tetsuya yang lelah hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman.

Seijuurou, memanfaatkan kesempatan menyeringai. "Sekarang, waktunya untuk membuat anak."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat, pipinya yang merona merah semakin merah. "Se … Sei- _kun_ … tunggu … istirahat sebentar …"

Jawaban yang diterima Tetsuya malah tangan Seijuurou yang menggenggam kejantanannya. Tetsuya langsung melenguh nikmat.

"Ungh!"

"Lihat, kau sudah seperti ini … masih saja minta istirahat. Sebenarnya kau sudah tidak sabar, bukan, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou mengelus kejantanan Tetsuya, dengan tempo lambat dan perlahan-lahan sambil menikmati ekspresi Tetsuya.

"Anh … Sei- _kun_ …"

Seijuurou mengecup kening istrinya. "Tenang saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai pagi."

Kemudian serangan liar diluncurkan Seijuurou, lenguhan dan desahan nikmat serta gerangan memenuhi kamar hotel _honeymoon suite_ yang –untungnya– memiliki sistem _soundproof_ itu.

* * *

"Ya … Tetsuya … Bangun …"

Tetsuya menarik selimutnya, menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Bangun, sarapan dulu. Hari ini kita berjalan-jalan di kota."

"Hnn …" Tetsuya masih mengantuk, hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Tentu saja Tetsuya masih mengantuk, bagaimana tidak bila Seijuurou menguras habis tenaganya semalam. Tetsuya jadi semakin kesal, mengingat semalam ia disuruh mencoba berbagai posisi oleh Seijuurou. Jangan lupakan tempatnya pula. Kamar mandi, centang. Atas tempat tidur, centang. Di sofa, centang. Di dapur hotel, centang. Di atas meja makan, centang. Berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding, centang. Bahkan … bersandar di kaca jendela kamar hotel, centang juga.

Memang, Tetsuya bahagia. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya, oh sepertinya ada yang tertular virus _tsundere_ dari Midorima.

Tetsuya hendak bangkit, namun rasa sakit di pinggang, pinggul, dan bokong mulusnya membuat dirinya kembali jatuh ke matras empuk.

"Aduh!"

Seijuurou yang membawa nampan sarapan masuk, seringai terukir di bibirnya. "Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya memandang tajam Seijuurou. "Ini semua salah Sei- _kun_."

"Kenapa? Kau mau olahraga pagi dulu setelah sarapan?" Seijuurou semakin gencar mengejek Tetsuya.

Tetsuya cemberut. "Sei- _kun_ kejam … sudah tahu istrinya sakit, malah disuruh olahraga."

Seijuurou tersenyum, ia duduk di kasur di samping Tetsuya. "Ini, makan dulu. Jadwal pagi ini sampai sore kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar London."

Tetsuya mengangguk, menerima nampan sarapan. Sepiring _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_ , beberapa potong apel, dan segelas susu vanilla yang masih hangat.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Seharian ini, ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya tercinta. Sambil melahap makan pagi, ia memperhatikan cincin perak di jari manis kirinya, cincin yang sama dengan Seijuurou. Sesekali matanya juga melirik tangan Seijuurou yang berhias cincin perak.

Seijuurou mengecup kening Tetsuya. "Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, baru curi pandang padaku."

"Sei - _kun_ terlalu percaya diri."

"Kau memang mencuri pandang padaku, kan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Bukan Sei - _kun_ , tapi tangan Sei- _kun_."

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Tetsuya … Tetsuya …" Gelengan kepala beberapa kali.

"Apa?"

"Kalau mau mencuri pandang jangan tanganku."

Satu alis Tetsuya naik. "Terus apa?"

"Kau bisa mencuri pandang ke sini saja."

Tetsuya mengikuti arah jari Seijuurou menunjuk. Pipinya merona merah, bagaimana tidak. Seijuurou menunjuk 'adik kecilnya' yang terbungkus celana kain coklat tua. Tetsuya segera melempar bantal pada Seijuurou.

"Sei- _kun_ mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan pada orang mesum ini."

Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam, pipi merah dan bibir yang mengerucut.

* * *

 **Author's note: Ya~ minna-san... author kembali ^3^**

 **Saya mau mengucapkan Happy Wedding (telat oi) kepada Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko (Akashi) Tetsuya. Selamat menempuh hidup baru, semoga kapal AkaKuro selalu berlayar tanpa berhenti dan tetap jaya. Semakin banyak yang cinta AkaKuro, dan terakhir AkaKuro cepet dapet anak. Fic ini terlambat publish karena saya baru dapet ide sekitar jam setengah sebelas malam. Tadi pagi subuh sebenarnya udah mau upload, tapi ternyata laptop banyak maunya :/ sudahlah.**

 **Mohon maaf bila fic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan karena isinya nanggung. Ya kan? Pada ga puas ya? /dibuang/**

 **Mohon reviewnya ^3^ Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Sign,**

 **Kuhaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**AkaKuro's (Pre) Wedding Report**

 **AkaKuro,**

 **mentioned MuraHimu**

 **Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! Typo, AU, OOC, menjurus, ambigu, yaoi, etc**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

–Day 1 ; Ring–

Aroma khas buku dan kopi bercampur jadi satu. Bangunan kecil di pojok jalan, hampir tak terlihat karena gedung-gedung pencakar langit di daerah kota. Dindingnya dilapis cat coklat krem lembut. Papan besi hitam legam dengan siluet cangkir kopi berwarna putih dan asap yang mengepul digantung di dinding atas samping pintu. Pintu masuk terbuat dari kaca dengan kusen besi hitam terletak diantara dua pilar batu bata merah. Bel kecil dipasang di pintu, memudahkan para pelayan mengetahui kedatangan dan kepergian pelanggan mereka.

Interiornya tak kalah menarik. Dinding dilapis kertas bercorak, warnanya putih dengan corak garis meliuk-liuk vertikal berwarna perak. Lantai yang semula hanya lapisan semen abu-abu monoton kini ditutup potongan kayu yang disusun horizontal. Lukisan-lukisan antik dikumpulkan pemiliknya, digantung rapi di beberapa bagian yang tersedia cukup lebar. Kaca-kaca jendela besar hampir setinggi dinding dibuat senyaman mungkin untuk melihat jalan luar, dibangun tanpa teralis besi yang menghalang pemandangan.

Meja, bentuk persegi, persegi panjang, dan bundar tersebar di dalam ruang itu, terbuat dari kayu jati dan dilapis cat warna coklat tua mengilap. Sofa empuk berwarna merah dengan bahan beludru diletakkan saling berhadapan atau berdampingan, mencoba membuat pelanggan merasa senyaman mungkin.

Di seberang pintu masuk, konter panjang dari kayu jati dan marmer terbentang. Pelanggan mengantri dan memesan makanan kecil serta minuman, kemudian duduk manis di sofa. Musik klasik mengalun di dalam bangunan kafe itu, menambah kenyamanan para tamu. Sangat cocok dengan keadaan kafe yang tak terlalu ramai akibat letak yang tersembunyi.

Di ujung kanan ruangan, sebuah tangga kayu berwarna coklat membawa pelanggan naik ke lantai dua. Tak perlu naik untuk mengetahui benda-benda apa saja yang ada di lantai dua. Bangunan kafe lantai satu memiliki langit-langit yang tinggi, lantai dua tidak memakan tempat seperti bangunan lantai satu. Lantai dua kafe hanya butuh teritori setengah dari bangunan lantai satu dan hanya dibatasi dinding kaca rendah.

Rak-rak kayu mahoni kokoh diletakkan berjejer rapi. Lantai dua kafe merupakan perpustakaan kecil. Berbagai buku disediakan, mulai dari cerita dongeng klasik, puisi-puisi zaman dahulu, beberapa biografi orang terkenal, buku pengetahuan, hingga novel-novel terbaru. Bahasa tersedia dalam bahasa Jepang maupun bahasa Internasional, bahasa Inggris. Namun, beberapa buku tersedia dalam bahasa asing yang tak terlalu dikenal masyarakat Jepang, seperti bahasa Spanyol, Jerman, Italia, dan lainnya.

Kafe sekaligus perpustakaan, ide cermelang sang pemilik. Pelanggan dapat menikmati secangkir kopi atau teh hangat sambil membaca buku ditemani alunan musik klasik.

"Ternyata kau disini, Tetsuya."

Yang baru saja dipanggil, melonjak kaget kemudian mendongak. "Ah, Akashi- _kun_."

Pemuda bersurai merah bermarga Akashi itu duduk di hadapan Tetsuya –Kuroko Tetsuya. "Apa yang kukatakan tentang panggilanku?" helaan napas panjang terdengar.

"Ah, maaf, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai biru itu menutup novel tebal bersampul merah tua yang sedang ia baca –tak lupa memberi pita pembatas.

"Kau sudah lama?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Baru setengah jam yang lalu."

"Itu lama, Tetsuya." Akashi mengacak surai pemuda di hadapannya.

Kuroko cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya. "Tolong jangan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku merapikannya berjam-jam."

Akashi hanya terkekeh, melepaskan tangannya yang mengacak helaian biru muda itu. Akashi duduk dengan kaki kanan bertumpang di atas kaki kiri, memperhatikan sosok manis di hadapannya yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Sei- _kun_ tidak memesan sesuatu? Kopi mungkin? Atau camilan ringan."

Akashi menggeleng. "Bukankah santapanku sudah terhidang di depan mata?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kuroko untuk memahami maksud ucapan Akashi yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan siap melahap. Rona merah muncul di pipinya, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tetsuya manis, ya? Kau bisa membuat sesuatu 'bangun' dengan ekspresi wajah begitu." Akashi semakin gencar menggoda Kuroko.

Rona merah kini menjalar hingga ke daun telinga dan leher. "Sei- _kun_ mesum. Simpan untuk nanti malam." Gumam Kuroko kecil, namun masih terdengar Akashi.

"Hmm … tampaknya setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu mencari tempat untuk 'olahraga'." Akashi memasang pose berpikir, dagunya ditumpu punggung tangan kanan.

Kuroko mendongak, mata membelalak. "Tunggu! Ini masih siang!"

"Bercanda Tetsuya, aku hanya bercanda. Kecuali jika kau mau, aku tidak masalah."

Kuroko menunduk dengan wajah merah. "Nanti … malam …"

"Baiklah nanti malam. Mau _collar_ atau borgol?"

Kuroko tersedak salivanya sendiri. "Sei- _kun_ , pertanyaan barusan bukan pertanyaan yang bisa dilontarkan dengan santai di tempat umum seperti ini. Aku heran, kenapa wajahmu bahkan tak berubah ekspresi."

"Aku berbeda dari orang lain Tetsuya."

"Ya, ya … tingkat kemesumanmu pun jauh di atas batas orang normal." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, menyesap teh hijau di atas meja.

"Kau tidak bisa munafik Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun, kau mencintai orang mesum ini, kan? Kalau malam kau juga berubah mesum, kok. Jadi kau sama saja denganku" Akashi menyeringai.

Tetsuya cemberut dengan wajah merah. "Terserah."

Akashi menyeringai, cukup dengan sesi goda menggoda kali ini. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Kalau sudah selesai kita langsung makan siang."

Kuroko pun meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja, melirik ponselnya. "Ah, benar. Sudah jam sebelas."

Mereka berdua berdiri, Kuroko pun membereskan barang-barang bawannya ke dalam tas selempang putih miliknya. Keduanya kemudian melangkah keluar bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertaut mesra.

….::::***::::….

 _Kling_

Bel kecil di atas pintu berbunyi, menandakan kedatangan pelanggan. Dua orang penjaga toko yang sedang duduk dengan santai menikmati siang yang sepi tanpa pelanggan –tadinya– langsung berdiri, menyambut kehadiran Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Selamat datang!"

Kuroko dengan matanya yang jeli mulai memperhatikan satu persatu perhiasan di dalam etalase, sedang Akashi memperhatikan tunangannya, menunggu sampai pemuda penyuka vanilla milkshake itu menentukan pilihan.

Merasa ujung kemejanya ditarik pelan, Akashi menoleh.

"Sei- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Akashi mengikuti arah telunjuk tunangannya. Sebuah cincin terbuat dari emas putih, beberapa berlian mungil menghiasi permukaannya.

"Hmm … boleh juga, lihat lagi yang lain. Siapa tahu ada yang lebih menarik perhatianmu." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, melepaskan genggaman tangan Akashi agar lebih leluasa mengelilingi toko. Kakinya langasung berlari kecil, melihat-lihat perhiasan lain. Akashi yang memilih untuk duduk di sofa kecil di ujung ruangan terkekeh kecil, polah kelakuan tunangannya lebih mirip seorang anak kecil di taman bermain.

Akashi bosan menunggu, Kuroko memilih satu-satu dari tiap etalase yang ada. Padahal toko perhiasan yang ia pilih ini sangat luas, kira-kira dua puluh kali sepuluh meter. Akashi menghela napas, ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mulai menjelajah media sosial. Aplikasi pertama yang dibuka, _Facebook_.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta.**

5 menit yang lalu.

Malaikat imutku diculik iblis cebol- _ssu_ ;A;

10 orang menyukai status ini. 5 komentar.

Suka. Bagikan.

* * *

Alis Akashi berkedut kesal. Jangan pikir dia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dalam status teman (budak) nya itu. Dengan aura iblis di sekitarnya, setelah memastikan sang tunangan masih sibuk, Akashi mulai membuka kolom komentar dan mengetikkan beberapa baris kalimat.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Kita senasib, Kise.

Malaikat mungil nan unyu itu akan diapa-apakan oleh iblis cebol! Kita harus menyelamatkannya!

3 menit yang lalu. Suka. Bagikan.

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Lebih baik kalian menghapus status ini – _nanodayo_. Sebelum orang yang bersangkutan melihatnya.

3 menit yang lalu. Suka. Bagikan.

 **Kise Ryouta**

Aomine Daiki: Betul- _ssu_! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan malaikat mungil polos tak bersalah itu.

Midorima Shintarou : Midorimacchi diam saja. _Tsundere_ berisik, cerewet.

2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Bagikan.

(Tampaknya Midorima sedang pundung di pojok ruang praktek dokter, melempar ponselnya keluar jendela dari lantai lima. Ingatkan dia untuk membeli ponsel baru sebelum Takao menuduhnya macam-macam)

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

 _Nee_ … siapa, siapa? Ngomong-ngomong ada yang lihat Muro- _chin_? Setelah kucium tadi pagi dia menghilang.

2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Bagikan.

 **Aomine Daiki**

Oi, Murasakibara! Bisa tidak urusan pribadimu tidak dibahas di sini? Cari saja sana sendiri kekasihmu itu!

2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Bagikan.

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Wah, wah, Bukankah sungguh malang kalian, Daiki, Ryouta?

Pertahanan kalian terlalu lemah, sampai malaikat biru manis rasa vanilla itu jatuh di tangan seorang iblis. Mm, dan kalian tahu? Malatikat biru itu rasanya lezat, manis dan menggairahkan.

Ps. Selamat menikmati neraka dariku.

1 menit yang lalu. Suka. Bagikan.

* * *

Satu senyuman puas (sadis) terulas di bibir Akashi. Ia kemudian kembali mengantongi ponselnya, melihat sang pujaan hati kembali membawa beberapa bantalan alas dengan cincin di atasnya.

"Sei- _kun_ , ayo, pilih. Mana yang menurut Sei- _kun_ bagus?" Dengan antusias, Kuroko duduk kemudian menyerbu Akashi dengan lima pasang cincin emas putih di atas bantal mungil.

Akashi duduk menyerong ke kanan, memperhatikan beberapa pasang cincin emas putih yang dibawa. Matanya meneliti satu persatu bentuk dan model cincin, ia harus menentukan yang terbaik untuk persiapan pernikahannya.

"Hm … Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Akashi menunjuk sepasang cincin emas putih di tangan kanan Kuroko.

Kuroko melirik cincin yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Ini?" Ia meletakkan cincin lain di atas sofa, menyisakan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sepasang cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil di tengahnya, simpel dan tidak terlalu mewah.

Akashi mengangguk. "Atau kau mau yang lain?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku juga suka cincin ini." Ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Akashi mengambil sepasang cincin itu. "Aku akan membawanya kepada penjaga toko, kau bisa membawa cincin-cincin itu ke tempat semula, kan?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengumpulkan empat pasang cincin lain yang ia bawa tadi. Sedang Akashi mendatangi bagian kasir penjualan, Kuroko kembali pada penjaga toko yang melayaninya tadi, mengembalikan cincin lainnya.

Setelah selesai, Kuroko mendatangi Akashi yang baru saja selesai membayar.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Kita makan siang sekarang."

Kuroko menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Cincinnya?"

Kuroko bingung, pasalnya ia tak melihat kantung kertas coklat khas toko perhiasan ini di tangan Akashi.

Akashi hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Cincinnya kita ambil lusa."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Bukan jawaban yang ia terima, malah sebuah kecupan di pipinya. "Pokoknya lusa, Tetsuya. Jangan dipikirkan, sekarang kita cari makan saja." Akashi kemudian menarik tangan kanannya, membawanya keluar toko.

"Terima kasih banyak, datang kembali!"

Satu kalimat mengantar kepergian Akashi dan Kuroko dari toko.

"Se … Sei- _kun_!" Kuroko yang ditaruk tangannya memprotes Akashi.

"Apa, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan ditarik, tanganku …"

Akashi tanpa melirik, masih memperhatikan jalan di depannya, pun menjawab. "Jangan cemberut, Tetsuya."

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat."

Akashi menoleh ke belakang sambil menyeringai kecil. "Diam dan jadilah anak baik."

Kuroko baru saja hendak membalas sebelum Akashi kembali memotong. "Atau hukuman akan menantimu di rumah saat malam, sayang."

Wajah Kuroko memerah. "Dihukum atau tidak juga sama saja. Pasti Akashi- _kun_ akan memakanku." Kuroko menggerutu sambil menggumam.

"Anak pintar. Makanya jadi anak baik dan menurut saja." Akashi menyeringai lebar, segera mendorong masuk Kuroko ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil _Porsche_ -nya membelah jalanan yang lumayan ramai menuju kedai ramen kesukaan Kuroko.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya di chapter 1 ^w^

Untuk para readers yang bertanya, apakah ada kelanjutannya. Ada. Fanfic ini akan saya lanjutkan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Dengan judul yang sedikit beda, yaitu AkaKuro (Pre) Wedding Report, readers pasti bisa menebak, dong apa isi chapter-chapter ke depan? Atau tidak?

 **Special thanks to:**

Hikari Kyuu | | Akashi lina | Aiko Shimazaki | Yoshikuni Rie | yolandaashari | Kyouka Setsura | Ryuusuke583 | Inukai Horu | ichitenku

dan mungkin beberapa review yang akan menyusul (ngarep review lebih =w=)

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon reviewnya :3

Sign,

Kuhaku


	3. Chapter 3

**AkaKuro's (Pre) Wedding Report**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Romance, Humor garing**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! Typo(s), yaoi, menjurus, ambigu, konten dewasa, eksplisit lemon, author mesum, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

–Day 2 ; Cuddling ( and touching )–

"Ungh …"

Sebuah erangan terdengar dari balik selimut, pemiliknya masih betah bergelung di atas kasur nan empuk dan hangat. Matahari sudah lama duduk di singgahsana, memancarkan cahaya ke seluruh permukaan bumi. Cahaya matahari dari sela korden putih sama sekali tak membuat sang pemilik kamar membuka kedua matanya.

"Tetsuya, bangun."

Yang diperintahkan malah menarik selimut hingga menutup tubuh dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Tetsuya, bangun. Sudah siang." Akashi Seijuurou, 21 tahun kini sedang berusaha membangunkan tunangannya yang sulit bangun pagi.

"Nngh … nanti … saja …"

Akashi menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Tapi aku tidak mau tanggung apa yang akan kulakukan padamu."

Setelah mengatakan satu lini kalimat itu, Akashi naik ke atas kasur, tepat di atas tunangannya. Kedua tangan dan lutut membantu pemuda bersurai merah itu menumpu berat tubuh. Tangannya menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala sang tunangan, kemudian ia berbisik pelan di telinga kekasih birunya dengan suara seduktif.

"Tetsuya, bangun …"

Kemudian diikuti satu jilatan dan gigitan lembut pada cuping telinganya. Kemudian kedua tangannya sudah beranjak untuk membuka kancing piyama sang tunangan. Kuroko yang merasa bisikan seduktif di telinganya langsung terbangun dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tu … Tunggu! Sei- _kun_!"

Tangan Kuroko beralih untuk melepaskan tangan Akashi dari kancing piyamanya. Namun, apa daya dengan kekuatan mereka yang berbeda. Kedua pergerakkan tangan Kuroko dikunci di atas kepala, sedang bibir Akashi mulai mengecup leher jenjang Kuroko, memberi tanda kepemilikan.

"Angh … Ngh …"

 _Plak_

Genggaman tangan Akashi yang melonggar membuat tangan Kuroko bebas bergerak, berakhir dengan satu pukulan lumayan keras di kepalanya. Akashi berhenti, tangan memegangi puncak kepalanya sendiri, sedang wajahnya –yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat– memelas.

"Sakit, Tetsuya."

"Sei- _kun_ juga! Ini masih pagi!"

Tampaknya, apapun yang akan dilontarkan Kuroko akan disalah artikan oleh Akashi, ia menyeringai. "Hmm … jadi kalau sudah siang atau malam boleh, ya?"

"Sei- _kun_ mesum!"

 _Buk!_

Sebuah bantal empuk berbalut kain putih mengenai wajah tampan Akashi dengan keras, _ignite pass kai_ dari Kuroko belum kadaluarsa rupanya. Akashi mengaduh, mengusap wajahnya yang lumayan memerah meskipun hanya dilempar sebuah bantal.

"Tetsuya kejam sekali."

Kuroko cemberut, membuang muka. "Terserah. Sei- _kun_ mesum. Aku benci Sei- _kun_."

"Maksudmu benar-benar cinta?" goda Akashi lagi.

Bukannya menjawab godaan Akashi, Kuroko menghela napas kemudian melenggang turun dari tempat tidur untuk mandi. Sebelum turun, ia sempat mendorong Akashi yang menghalangi jalannya, membanting tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke kasur di samping.

"Hei, Tetsuya!"

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di kamar, Tetsuya!"

"Tetsuyaaaa!"

 _BRAK_

Satu bantingan keras pada pintu kamar mandi berdaun dua milik kediaman keluarga Akashi, membuat sang tuan rumah langsung diam.

"Tetsuya gitu, aku ditinggal :'( ."

Akashi pun langsung meninggalkan kasur dan beranjak untuk mengambil sarapan bagi mereka berdua sambil menangis –dalam hati.

* * *

Kuroko baru saja selesai mandi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi –sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kalau belum pakai baju nanti takutnya bisa menimbulkan insiden 'menusuk' dan 'ditusuk' di pagi hari yang indah.

Hari ini, ia dan Akashi tidak punya acara untuk pergi bahkan untuk keluar rumah saja tidak. Mengingat Akashi cuti kerja, mengontrol pekerjaan dari rumah dan Kuroko sedang cuti dari pekerjaan juga, menunda perilisan novel terbaru hingga beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan nanti. Kuroko memilih untuk mengenakan _sweater_ rajut yang panjang selutut dengan warna coklat susu, dipadu celana ketat warna putih –entah dari mana ia dapat (sepertinya dari lemari milik Akashi yang isinya khusus disiapkan untuk Kuroko. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk mencari psikiater yang bisa menyembuhkan _fetish_ tunangannya terhadap celana ketat)– kemudian mengikat poninya yang menutupi mata ke atas dengan sebuah karet berhias dua bola plastik berwarna putih.

(Iya, saya tau, Kuroko imut. Iya, sama-sama.)

Akashi baru saja selesai memasak sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan sang tunangan, ia masuk ke kamar dan menemukan tunangannya berpakaian begitu manis. Abaikan otak mesum Akashi yang meliar, Kuroko _mah_ cuek-cuek aja, udah biasa katanya.

"Tetsuya, sudah selesai mandi?" Akashi masuk, menutup pintu dengan kakinya karena kedua tangan yang membawa nampan sarapan.

Kuroko melirik Akashi. "Belum." Kuroko menjawab dengan sinis, sarkas, singkat, padat, dan _jleb_ kemudian langsung buang muka.

Tetsuya gitu ih, :') Sei dijahatin, Sei nggak bisa diginiin.

Akashi menghela napas. "Tetsuya."

"Apa?" Kuroko menjawab cuek sambil membuka ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

"Jangan ngambek donk."

"Biar."

"Nanti aku serang lho."

"Ah, Sei- _kun_ dari tadi gitu terus. Nanti aku marah lho."

" _Masa_ mau marah ngomong dulu?" batin Akashi.

Ah, sudahlah. Sebagai _seme_ yang baik, rendah hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung, maka Akashi pun berhenti menggoda sang _uke_ demi kelangsungan hidup di bumi /tolong abaikan narasi ini/

Akashi pun mendatangi Kuroko yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menggantung handuk putih di leher.

"Makan dulu." Akashi berujar, menyerahkan sebuah nampan kayu, diatasnya dua buah _croissant_ yang masih hangat, beberapa lembar daging sapi tipis yang dimasak dengan mentega, telur setengah matang, dan segelas jus jeruk.

Kuroko menerima nampan kayu itu, meletakkannya di atas kasur, kemudian bangkit sedikit dan mengecup pipi Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah. "Terima kasih banyak, Sei- _kun_."

 _Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~~_

 _Ciee … yang terus-terusan … kepikiran~_

 _/abaikan/_

 _#korbaniklan_

Akashi tersenyum, mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko dan ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Siapa tahu, dia bisa modus suap-suapan dengan kekasih hatinya.

….::::***::::….

"Tetsuya mau nonton apa?"

Kuroko yang sedang duduk di sofa di _home theater_ milik Akashi pun memiringkan kepalanya, balik bertanya. "Sei- _kun_ mau nonton apa?"

Setelah selesai sarapan, kini mereka berencana untuk menonton _film_ di _home theater_ hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Lupakan makan siang, mereka punya segudang camilan untuk menemani mereka menonton _film_.

Akashi yang sedang membongkar lemari _film_ membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap sang tunangan, sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku justru bertanya padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang memeluk kedua kakinya, kini menyandarkan dagu di atas kedua lutut. " _Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

Dengan polosnya Kuroko melontarkan sebuah judul _film_ Barat yang sedang _booming_ dan ramai dibicarakan oleh orang banyak terutama di media sosial. Akashi terbatuk, ia sangat yakin kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak tahu isi filmnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu dari mana _film_ itu?"

"Hn? Dari Kise- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_."

Ah, dua orang itu. Ingatkan Akashi untuk menggunting kedua orang itu dan melarang mereka datang ke pernikahannya dengan Kuroko. Jangan pikir urusan di media sosial kemarin sudah selesai, jangan harap ia sudah lupa.

"Sei- _kun_ tidak punya _film_ -nya?"

Oh, dia pasti punya, Kuroko. Kau belum melihat eksistensi lemari yang terpojok milik Akashi. Tolong jangan tanyakan apa isi lemari tersebut karena dapat menimbulkan efek fatal seperti ; kejang-kejang, _shock_ berat, serangan jantung, harga diri karakter yang ternistai, merusak otak polos, dan efek-efek samping jangka panjang lainnya. Kalau Akashi _mah_ langsung beli di hari pertama _film_ dijual.

"Tetsuya, tolong pilih _film_ lain."

"Hunn … Siluman Trenggiling."

Akashi kepleset. Emang ada?! Ada ?!

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Itu _film_ apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi dengan posisi tubuh tengkurap dan wajah mencium lantai bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Eh … tidak tahu. Midorima- _kun_ yang mengatakannya padaku."

Ingatkan Akashi untuk memborong _death note_ nanti. Sip. Catat dalam agenda.

"Kau dibohongi Shintarou, Tetsuya. Cukup, sekarang kau mau nonton apa?" Akashi pun berdiri –berdiri beneran, bukan berdiri yang _itu_ kok, bukan, tenang aja.– dan kembali memilah-milah _film_ yang bagus untuk ditonton santai hari ini.

"Sei- _kun_ saja yang pilih." Ucap Kuroko, menyesap secangkir coklat hangat tabur _marshmallow_.

Camilan seperti _popcorn_ , _wafer_ , kue kering manis, dan dua cangkir besar coklat hangat siap menemani dua sejoli kita menonton _film_ di _home theater_. Setelah memasukkan kepingan _CD_ ke dalam _DVD player_ , Akashi segera mengambil remot kontrol dan beranjak untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tetsuya, berdiri dulu."

Kuroko mendongak, menatap tunangannya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak tanya, ia berdiri. Kemudian Akashi duduk, menarik pinggang ramping Kuroko hingga membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Akashi.

"Se … Sei- _kun_ , kenapa tidak duduk sendiri? Masih ada banyak sofa!" Kuroko berujar dengan wajah merah.

Bukan menjawab, Akashi membekap mulut Kuroko dengan tangannya dan berbisik di telinganya. "Diam dan nikmati _film_ -nya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Dua puluh menit kemudian-

"Sei- _kun_." Kuroko yang duduk dengan posisi masih dalam pangkuan Akashi memanggil tunangannya.

Akashi menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Kuroko. "Ya, Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

"Tanganmu, tolong perhatikan di mana letaknya."

Kuroko memandang ke bawah, di mana Akashi meletakkan tangannya. Memang, tangan kiri masih memeluk pinggangnya, tapi tangan kanannya itu _lho_ … kemana? Ke bawah … iya, ke bawah, turun sedikit dari pinggang lah …

"Kenapa?"

Tangan kanan Akashi mulai bergerak nakal, mengelus 'adik kecil' Kuroko di bawah sana sambil menumpukan dagu pada bahu kanan Kuroko. Kuroko yang sedari tadi fokus menonton _film_ pun akhirnya merasa risih. Sebelum bisa protes, elusan pada 'adik kecilnya' sudah membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

"Aah … ngh … Sei- _kun_ … berhenti … nmh …"

Kuroko tidak sadar, tangan Akashi sudah berhasil menarik turun celana ketat miliknya –ya, celana ketat, ingat?– sekaligus celana dalam biru bergaris putihnya. _Sweater_ rajut juga terpaksa harus digulung naik, karena mengganggu akses tangan jahil Akashi untuk menyentuh kulit Kuroko secara langsung.

"Anngh … Sei- _kun_ …"

Desahan manis Kuroko dijadikan acuan bagi Akashi untuk semakin gencar bermain dengan batang kejantanan Kuroko. Ia mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya yang menggenggam kejantanan Kuroko, ibu jari bermain-main, menekan uretranya.

"Hyaa … aah … Sei- _kun_."

Akashi –yang akal sehatnya putus– langsung membalikkan posisi Kuroko, yang tadi menghadap layar besar untuk pemutaran _film_ kini menghadap dirinya. Akashi segera melepas _sweater_ rajut coklat susu milik Kuroko, menampilkan kulit pucat seputih susu yang halus. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, dua tonjolan berwarna merah muda mengeras akibat tersapa udara dingin. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Akashi mengisap sebelah tonjolan merah muda yang mengundangnya, sedang tangan masih sibuk memeluk pinggang dan bermain dengan kejantanan sang tunangan.

Bibirnya sibuk mengecap rasa kulit wangi _vanilla_ sang kekasih, sedang Kuroko sibuk mendesah dan mengerang, menikmati perlakuan Akashi. Setelah puas memberi tanda kemerahan pada setiap kulit yang dapat ia jangkau, bibir Akashi langsung menyambar bibir mungil Kuroko, lidahnya langsung membelit lidah Kuroko, mengajaknya bermain bersama.

"Fu … hmph … mmf … ngh …"

Ciuman berakhir karena Kuroko yang memukul pelan dada bidang Akashi. Kuroko jadi ragu, apa benar tunangannya itu seorang manusia asli, bukan manusia campur duyung? Ia bisa menahan napas hingga lima menit penuh.

Kuroko terengah-engah, sedang Akashi masih bisa mempertahankan napasnya dengan normal. Tangan kiri Akashi kini membelai pipi Kuroko, ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah tunangannya yang memerah. Tangan kanannya masih terus membuat gerakan naik-turun.

"Aa … Ah, Sei- _kun_ … A … aku … nggh!"

Akashi mendekatkan tubuh tunangannya hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan.

"Kenapa ? Kau ingin keluar, Tetsuya?" Akashi menggoda tunanganya dengan bisikan seduktif.

Pertanyaan Akashi hanya dijawab desahan dan erangan oleh Kuroko. Akashi semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat desahan menggoda milik Kuroko semakin keras.

"Aaah! Nngh … Nnmhh!"

Satu desahan panjang dari Kuroko mengiringi semburan cairan putih dari ujung kejantanannya. Tubuh mungil Kuroko langsung menegang dan melengkung membentuk kurva. Cairan putih kental menodai abdomen Kuroko serta kemeja merah marun milik Akashi. Napas Kuroko terengah-engah, kejantannya masih berdiri tegak.

"Hee … Tetsuya mau lebih, ya?" goda Akashi, memainkan kejantanan Kuroko.

"Angh …" Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang tunangan. Tangan nakalnya membuka sabuk dan menurunkan resleting celana kain hitam milik Akashi.

Akashi mendecak kecil, merasa akal sehatnya semakin putus. "Ck, Tetsuya …" Gerakan pelan tangan Kuroko yang membebaskan kejantannya juga tak membantu sama sekali.

Dua lapis kain jatuh bebas ke lantai berlapis karpet krem. Akashi mendesis, merasakan udara dingin menyapa kulit sensitifnya. Kuroko mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi, memberi kode sang tunangan untuk menciumnya.

Akashi segera memagut bibir merah muda Kuroko yang kini sedikit membengkak akibat cumbuan mereka. Tangannya menjelajah tubuh mungil Kuroko, membuat pemiliknya mendesah. Lidah saling bertaut, memperebutkan dominasi yang padahal sudah jelas. Kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka terpaksa melepaskan pagutan.

Kuroko, yang sudah tak dapat mengontrol dirinya mulai bergerak naik turun di atas pangkuan Akashi, menggesekkan kejantanan mereka bersama. Akashi mendesis akibat gesekkan yang ditimbulkan, basah dan lengket karena cairan sperma. Sedang Kuroko terus mendesah sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Hya!" Kuroko berjengit kaget, tangan Akashi kini memainkan kedua belah pantatnya, meremasnya. Dagu Kuroko kini bertumpu pada bahu kiri Akashi, membuat desahannya terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi.

"Jangan berhenti, Tetsuya." Akashi memberi perintah, membantu Kuroko bergerak dengan mengangkat kedua bongkah pantatnya.

"Ngh … Ngh! Mn …" Kuroko terus mendesah, tubuhnya bergerak dibantu Akashi, kedua kaki sudah lemas.

Akashi mendecakkan lidah, kesabaran habis. Akashi segera mengangkat Kuroko, dengan posisi Kuroko masih menghadap wajahnya. Kuroko mengeluarkan suara kaget, ia segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Akashi agar tidak terjatuh. Akashi membawa Kuroko ke sofa panjang yang ada di bagian belakang _home theater_ -nya. Tubuh mungil Kuroko dihempas ke atas sofa, tenggelam sedikit kemudian kembali timbul akibat bantalan sofa yang empuk. Akashi menumpukan berat di kedua tangan dan lutut, memandang wajah tunangannya yang memerah dan penuh nafsu dari atas.

Ia kembali membawa Kuroko dalam cumbuan panas yang memabukkan, tak segan berlaku liar –karena ia tahu Kuroko suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangan kanannya menjelajahi tubuh putih Kuroko, membelai tiap inci-nya.

"Nggh …"

Akashi kini bertumpu sepenuhnya pada lutut, kedua tangannya mengangkat kaki Kuroko. Kedua kaki jenjang itu ia naikkan hingga hampir menyentuh wajah Kuroko. Jari-jari lentiknya bermain-main di lubang merah muda mungil Kuroko, membuat pemiliknya mendesah. Cairan sperma yang mengalir turun ke lubang itu memudahkan Akashi untuk melesakkan jarinya. Dua jari masuk, membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang ketat Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa melenguh dan berpegangan pada kemeja Akashi yang kini tengah menciumi lehernya.

"Aah … Sei- _kun_ … nggh! Mnh …"

Kecupan demi kecupan dibubuhkan Akashi pada leher putih Kuroko, terkadang jilatan dan gigitan kecil, memberi tanda –menunjukkan kepada siapa yang berhak mengklaim Kuroko. Terakhir bibirnya meraup bibir Kuroko, kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Tetsuya … aku masuk."

Kuroko yang sudah tak dapat berpikir jelas hanya bisa mengangguk, lubang mungilnya berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pundak Akashi yang masih terbalut kemeja marun, sedang kedua tangan Akashi memegangi pinggul Kuroko. Kuroko melenguh keras begitu merasakan kejantanan Akashi menembus lubang kecilnya.

"Nghh … Uaahhh … Hyaaa … Nghn!"

Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, kedua mata tertutup. Melakukan seks dengan Akashi selalu terasa pertama kali, sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat ia gambarkan. Dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu, penasaran, dan jantung berdetak lebih cepat. Akashi menggertakkan giginya, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kontrol diri yang mulai tergerus. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kontrol dan melukai orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Nggh ! Nnh!"

Akashi menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kuroko, napasnya terdengar jelas di telinga Kuroko. Kuroko yang mendengar desahan itu hanya bisa membuka matanya yang berair, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan tak yakin ia masih dapat berpikir lurus dalam keadaan seperti ini. Justru desahan Akashi membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal sehat, berikutnya membuatnya semakin terseret arus napsu akan surga dunia.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa merasakannya? Aku ada di dalammu sepenuhnya."

Wajah Kuroko memerah, mendengar suara baritone Akashi yang memanggil namanya lembut. Ditambah lagi dengan _dirty talking_ , ia memang jarang mendengar Akashi melakukannya. Sebuah tangan mengelus pipi kanannya. Kuroko memandang wajah sang tunangan, sama kacaunya dengan dirinya.

"Sei- _kun_ hanya milikku, tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya di saat seperti ini." Kuroko terus melapalkan kalimat ini bagai mantra, tidak rela membagi ekspresi Akashi pada siapapun. Posesif menguasai diri, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi Akashi yang hanya bisa ia lihat di saat tertentu –senyum dan tawanya yang tulus, wajahnya yang sedang cemberut, wajahnya yang sedang bermanja– , semua milik Kuroko, ya, semuanya.

Kuroko mengecup dan menjilat telapak tangan Akashi dengan sensual, membuat kejantanan Akashi berkedut akibat sikap manis sang tunangan. Akashi kembali mengecupi wajah Kuroko, kening, pipi, dagu, tulang rahang, dan terakhir bibir.

"Bersiaplah, Tetsuya, karena malam ini aku akan menumbuk prostatmu dengan kejantananku hingga pagi, hingga anusmu penuh dengan benihku, hingga kau ketagihan dan memohon padaku untuk melakukan seks terus denganmu, hingga kau hanya memikirkan tentangku."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pasrah, perkataan Akashi membakar gairahnya, bagai api tersulut alkohol. Akashi kemudian memundurkan pinggulnya, dan lagi menyentaknya ke depan, membuat Kuroko berjengit kaget.

"Aa! Uaah !"

Menikmati reaksi yang diberikan Kuroko, beberapa kali Akashi melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga sebuah tangan pucat menggenggam lenganya.

"Se … Sei- _kun_ … kumohon … hufth …"

Akashi tersenyum jahil, niatnya menggoda kini timbul ke permukaan. "Kau mau apa, Tetsuya? Katakan dengan jelas."

Baru Kuroko mau menjawab, Akashi kembali menyentakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya tertanam dalam menumbuk prostat Kuroko.

"A … ah … Sei- _kun_ … lebih … cepat … kumohon …"

Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko, langsung mengabulkan permintaan itu. Lagipula, ia juga sudah ingin keluar, kejantanannya yang berkedut dijepit halus oleh dinding anus Kuroko.

"Aah … Sei- _kun_! Ku … mohon … setubuhi aku … hingga … ngh! … aku hamil …"

Kuroko bersusah payah membentuk sebuah kalimat dengan sodokkan Akashi yang semakin meliar. Tubuhnya tertarik dan terdorong seiring kejantanan Akashi yang masuk dan keluar tubuhnya.

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Semua yang kau inginkan, aku penuhi." Ucap Akashi, diikuti sebuah jilatan sensual di tulang rahang Kuroko.

Kuroko mencengkram erat kemeja Akashi, jilatan sensual di tulang rahangnya membawa sengatan listrik bagi Kuroko.

"Sei- _kunh_ … Aku … hngh …"

Akashi mempercepat sodokkannya, menumbuk prostat Kuroko berulang kali. Wajahnya menunduk di perpotongan leher Kuroko, tangan kanannya memainkan kejantanan Kuroko, seolah memerintahkannya untuk mengeluarkan cairan putih kental.

"Nggh … Aaaah!"

Kuroko berteriak, sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Cairan putih menyembur dari ujung kejantanannya, kembali membasahi abdomen dan tangan kanan Akashi. Dinding anusnya menghimpit dan memijat halus kejantanan Akashi, pemiliknya menggeram dan Kuroko bisa merasakan kejantanan itu bergerak di dalamnya, menyeburkan cairan kental nan panas. Kuroko mendesah, merasakan anusnya penuh dengan cairan cinta sang kekasih.

Napas keduanya terengah-engah, menghiasi ruangan _home_ _theater_ , _film_ masih berputar tanpa penonton. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko tersenyum, meraih pipi kanan Akashi dan mengelusnya.

Akashi hanya membalas tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kuroko. "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga, Sei- _kun_ …"

...::::***::::….

 _Blam_

Akashi menutup pintu _home theater_ dengan kaki kanannya. Setelah membersihkan tubuh sang kekasih dan tubuhnya sendiri dengan lembaran tisu, ia mematikan _film_ yang baru berjalan dua pertiga. Ia kemudian memakaian Tetsuya celana dan _sweater_ rajutnya, menggendongnya naik ke kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri.

Akashi hanya tertawa dengan sikap manja Kuroko, kali ini atas dasar inisiatifnya sendiri ia minta digendong _bridal style_ ke kamar. Akashi pun yang jarang menerima permintaan sang kekasih untuk bermanja-manja langsung menyetujuinya. Kedua kakinya beralas sandal rumah menapaki tangga berlapis marmer hitam dan putih, tidak menghiraukan tatapan –lapar ala _fujoshi_ – para _maid_ , ia terus melangkah membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya.

Sampai di dalam, ia yakin, karena pendengarannya masih baik, para _maid_ berteriak gaduh " _kyaa kyaa"_ di luar. Akashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sering bolak-balik membawa Tetsuya ke rumahnya apalagi dengan posisi dalam gendongannya seperti tadi tampaknya mengubah para pelayan di rumah menjadi penyuka ehem … _yaoi_.

Jangan katakan Akashi asal mengambil kesimpulan. Tentu saja ia tahu, apalagi kalau bukan dari sobekan kertas sebuah potongan pendek fanfiksi buatan seorang _maid_ , parahnya yang ia temukan adalah bagian adegan dirinya dan sang tunangan, R18 terlebih lagi.

Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko yang sempat ia baringkan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, Tetsuya tertidur." Akashi membatin, duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengamati wajah Kuroko.

Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko. Bersih-bersih bisa dilakukan nanti, yang penting Kuroko bisa istrahat dulu.

"Selamat tidur, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ya~ SAYA KEMBALIIIII /capsjebol/

Apa ada yang nunggu fic ini? Ada? Ada? Ga ada? Oke fine '^' nanti saya marah lho /dibegal/

Jadi ... setidaknya saya sudah membuat fic ini lebih panjang =3= mungkin para readers merasa biasanya saya membuat fic ini 1 chapternya terlalu pendek, tapi ini sekali panjang kok panjang banget. apanya yang panjang? itunya ... apanya? ITUNYAAA... apa? ficnya.

#ukuranitupenting

#ambiguplis

#abaikanhashtagini

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini ^3^

Saya yang buat ngebut langsung post, dan saya ... buat fic ini langsung sambil tutupan muka. MALU, SAYA MALU! SAYA MASIH PUNYA MALU. /cukup/

Jangan segan untuk memberitahu saya jika ada kesalahan pengetikan kata, atau mungkin masukan dan ide juga boleh. Mohon berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak.

 **Special thanks for those who have reviewed in the second chaper:**

.9 | Ryuusuke583 | yolandaashari | | ichitenku | adelia santi | seiko kanon | Yamiharu. A. Qi-chan | miss horvilshy | cupicakeu

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^3^**

Sign,

Kuhaku


	4. Chapter 4

**AkaKuro's (Pre) Wedding Report**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Romance, Humor garing**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! Typo(s), yaoi, menjurus, ambigu, author mesum, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story and OC © Kuhaku**

* * *

–Day 3 ; My fiancée is a pervert!–

Bulan Februari.

Udara dingin masih menyelimuti Kyoto. Jumlah pejalan kaki menurun drastis dibandingkan saat musim semi dan musim gugur. Sebagian besar memilih untuk menggunakan kendaraan dibanding harus membeku di udara dingin.

Salju masih turun, tidak lebat namun cukup dingin bagi penduduk kota yang membenci dingin. Mantel bulu tebal dan syal terlihat di mana-mana, seolah masyarakat sedang berlomba 'siapa yang memakai pakaian paling tebal'. Konyol.

Pekerja kantor berjalan lunglai, dipaksa bekerja di hari dingin tanpa gaji tambahan. Para pelajar pun begitu, sekolah usai sebentar lagi, mereka masih dipaksa masuk untuk menghadiri rentetan acara sekolah yang tak tahu apa saja.

Kalau kau katakan yang paling beruntung adalah ibu rumah tangga, maka kau salah besar. Mereka masih punya tugas untuk membeli bahan makan di supermarket, mencuci pakaian, membereskan rumah, dan lainnya. Paling beruntung dari yang paling beruntung adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda mungil berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini mendapat keberuntungan penuh. Ketika semua orang berlomba-lomba memakai pakaian tebal di jalan luar, yang ia lakukan adalah duduk manis di atas tempat tidur empuk dengan penghangat di dalam kamar. Bukankah sungguh tidak adil?

Ketika pekerja kantor banting tulang, bekerja di hari dingin, mendatangi _client_ perusahaan di luar kantor, maka yang harus Kuroko lakukan hanyalah duduk di dalam kamar yang hangat sambil memangku laptop hitamnya.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang novelis tak memerlukan banyak energi –kecuali dekat tenggat waktu mungkin. Ia cukup mengetik baris-baris kalimat di sebuah aplikasi pengetik dokumen kemudian mengirimnya pada editor. Kemampuan Kuroko sebagai seorang novelis tak perlu diragukan, ide selalu muncul dalam bayangnya.

Kuroko menghela napas, mematikan laptop dalam pangkuannya. "Akhirnya selesai."

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, meregangkan tubuh sejenak sebelum melangkah ke ujung ruangan. Kuroko melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, menghela napas.

Sungguh, ia hanya berkata ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama tunangannya, namun justru fasilitas berlebihan yang ia terima. Begitu ia menyuarakan keinginannya, sang tunangan langsung meminta para pelayan pergi membeli baju ganti untuknya. Ia tak mau membahas bagaimana jantungnya hendak berhenti berdetak ketika melihat harga pakaian yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma itu.

Sekarang ia sedang beristirahat di sebuah ruangan, mungkin kamar tamu di kediaman kekasihnya. Memang mereka tidur bersama saat malam, namun Kuroko punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia meminjam ruang kamar itu.

Kuroko membuka laci meja di ujung ruangan, mengeluarkan satu kantung kertas warna coklat yang agak besar. Senyum terulas di bibirnya, ia segera mengeluarkan isi kantung itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Segulung benang wol dan alat untuk merajut.

Setelah merapikan kantung itu dengan melipat dan meletakkannya di atas meja, Kuroko membawa kedua benda yang ia keluarkan dari kantung ke atas tempat tidur bersamanya. Kuroko memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur sambil bersandar pada bantal kemudian ia mulai meneruskan rajutan yang ia buat. Senandung nada menemani kegiatan Kuroko merajut.

 _Clik_

Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya. Suara pintu yang berusaha dibuka menghentikan niatnya melanjutkan untuk merajut. Kuroko buru-buru memasukkan benang wol dan alat rajut ke tempatnya semula. Ia mempercepat langkah, membuka kunci pintu kamar.

"Ah, selamat datang, Sei- _kun_."

Wajah Akashi yang menautkan kedua alisnya adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Kuroko saat ia membuka pintu.

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Ah … bu … bukan apa-apa!" Kuroko menjawab dengan panik.

Akashi menarik sebelah alisnya naik. "Bukan apa-apa? Kau mencurigakan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mundur selankah, Akashi maju selangkah. Hingga Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar yang sedang ditempati Kuroko, pintu ditutup dengan kaki. Kuroko panik, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ia tahu benar bahwa tunangannya tidak suka bila ia menyimpan sesuatu tanpa bercerita.

"Tetsuya, lebih baik kau katakan padaku."

"A … aku harus mengatakan apa?"

Akashi mendorong Kuroko ke belakang. Tubuh Kuroko tenggelam kemudian kembali timbul efek dari matras tempat tidur di belakang mereka. Akashi pun berada di atas Kuroko dengan bertumpu tangan dan lutut. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko.

"Hmm … apa kau sedang melakukan _itu_ , Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hah? Itu? Itu apa?"

Akashi menghela napas. Terkadang Kuroko memang terlalu polos, ia bahkan kadang ingin memastikan bahwa Kuroko memang tunangannya yang selalu diajak _itu-itu_ olehnya.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

Kuroko masih menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir sebentar. Itu? Apa hubungan kata 'itu' dengan mengunci pintu kamar?

Wajah Kuroko memerah, tampaknya ia mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Akashi. Akashi masih diam, menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko. Pemuda manis bersurai biru itupun mendongak, menatap tunangannya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_ …. Hnn … nn?" Kuroko menggumamkan kata terakhir, sembari membuat gerakan naik turun dengan tangan kanannya.

Akashi memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, memperhatikan Kuroko yang membuat gerakan tangan naik dan turun. Ia kemudian kembali melirik Kuroko sambil menyeringai.

"Betul sekali. Anak pintar." Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko. "Jadi? Kau melakukannya?"

Kuroko menggeleng dengan cepat, membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, Ti-dak. T-i-d-a-k."

Akashi terkekeh. Ia kembali mengecup Kuroko, kali ini di pipi kirinya. "Tetsuya memang manis, ya."

"A … aku tidak manis, a … aku laki-laki, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dari _shampoo_ Kuroko. Akashi mengecup puncak kepala berhias helaian biru itu. "Hmm … tapi bagiku Tetsuya paling manis."

Kuroko hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya, wajah benar-benar merah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan betapa panas pipinya. Mungkin sedikit lagi pipinya bisa digunakan untuk memanggang masakan.

* * *

"Jadi … hari ini kita mau ke mana, Akashi- _kun_?"

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai mandi –ya, bersama atas paksaan dari Akashi.

Akashi menoleh. "Hm? Kau lupa?"

Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang mengaitkan kancing kemeja lengan pendeknya. "Lupa apa? Bukankah Akashi- _kun_ tidak memberi tahu apa-apa padaku?" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

Akashi terkekeh, mengecup pipi Kuroko yang digembungkan karena cemberut. "Kita akan _fitting_ baju kemudian mengambil cincin, _kan_?"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa." Kuroko memasang wajah datarnya, tampak seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan ujung kaos putih bergaris biru yang ia kenakan sambil menunggu Akashi mengenakan celana dan ikat pinggang. Sesekali matanya melirik sosok sang kekasih yang sedang bercermin.

"Kenapa melirikku terus, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendongak, kepalanya mundur sedikit akibat kaget Akashi mengetahui tingkahnya.

"A … aku tidak melirik Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi menyeringai. "Hmm … ya, betul kau tidak melirik wajahku, tapi kau melirik ke sini, _kan_?" Akashi menunjuk pinggangnya yang sudah terbalut celana kain dan ikat pinggang putih.

Wajah Kuroko memerah. Lagi-lagi Akashi tepat sasaran. Terkutuklah Akashi Seijuurou dan _emperor eye_ miliknya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum geli melihat Kuroko yang cemberut dan sepertinya … memaki dirinya yang tepat sasaran. Akashi mendaratkan kecupan –yang entah keberapa hari ini– di pipi Kuroko.

"A … Ah, Akashi- _kun_ , hentikan …" Kuroko mendorong pelan lengan Akashi. "Dari tadi kau menciumku terus, tahu?"

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Tetsuya terlalu manis." Akashi kembali memberikan kecupan ringan.

"Akashi- _kun_!"

Akashi pun menghentikan aksinya, ia menggandeng Kuroko dan membawanya keluar ruang ganti dengan langkah selebar mungkin.

"Tu … tunggu! Akashi- _kun_!"

"Tungg– langkahmu terlalu panjang, Akashi- _kun_!"

….::::***::::….

Akashi meletakkan ponselnya di atas sebuah karpet kecil anti-slip yang ia letakkan pada _dashboard_ mobil. Ia baru saja menutup panggilan tidak penting atas nama pekerjaan kantor. Matanya melirik Kuroko yang duduk di bangku samping pengemudi. Ia baru saja menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan untuk parkir.

Akashi melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, bukan membangunkan Kuroko, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memperhatikan wajah tunangannya yang sedang tertidur dari dekat. Jari telunjuknya dengan jahil menusuk pipi Kuroko yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Ngh …" Kuroko tidak terbangun, hanya menggelengkan kepala karena merasa terganggu.

Akashi terkekeh. Ia mencoba metode lain … ya, metode yang paling disukai Akashi. Ciuman. Pertama, mulai dari yang paling ringan saja.

 _**Chuu_! Level 1 !**

Akashi memandang wajah Kuroko untuk yang terakhir, masih menunggu kekasihnya untuk terbangun.

Nihil.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan segera bangun. Akashi mengecup keningnya.

 _Level 1 failed_

 _**Chuu_! Level 2 !**

Akashi beralih, menyerah dengan metode ciuman polos di dahi.

Ah, sekalian saja modus bisa mencium kekasihnya sambil membangunkannya dari tidur. Sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.

Ia mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kuroko, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi sang tunangan.

Nihil.

 _**Chuu_! Level 3 !**

Sekarang, bagian yang paling Akashi sukai.

Bibir Kuroko.

Akashi sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, mempermudah diri sendiri untuk mencium bibir merah muda Kuroko.

Kedua daging tak bertulang itu bertemu, Akashi semakin gencar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko. Matanya sesekali melirik wajah Kuroko, menunggu kedua kelopak itu terbuka. Isapan ringan pada bibir bawah Kuroko dilakukan oleh Akashi, diikuti beberapa jilatan sensual. Sang lawan main belum terbangun juga, Akashi menggunakan pilihan terakhir.

Lidah.

Akashi menarik pelan dagu Kuroko, membuat bibirnya terbuka. Cukup celah bagi lidahnya untuk masuk. Lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Kuroko, saling membelit dan bergerak liar.

Kuroko yang merasakan napasnya berkurang pun segera membuka kedua matanya, mendapati sang tunangan sedang asik merampas ciuman dari bibirnya. Kuroko mendorong Akashi yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

Akashi yang merasakan dorongan pelan pun membuka kedua matanya. "Ah, Tetsuya. Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kuroko memandang tajam Akashi, wajahnya merah sempurna. Sedang pelakunya hanya bersantai mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Akashi- _kun_ mesum. Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidur?" Kuroko memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. "Menurutmu, apa yang kulakukan saat kau tidur?"

Kuroko tak menjawab, wajahnya semakin menunjukkan rasa curiga pada Akashi.

"Kenapa tak kau cek dulu celanamu, siapa tahu ada yang… _memanggil_." Jawab Akashi mendongakkan dagu.

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat, ia lantas segera menoleh ke bawah.

Akashi malah tertawa senang. Ya, dia senang menjahili Kuroko. Melihat wajah datar itu berekspresi manis dan berubah warna memerah.

Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi, wajahnya merah karena malu dan marah. "Akashi- _kun_ kejam!"

"Maaf, maaf, Tetsuya terlalu manis, aku jadi suka menggodamu." Akashi menarik pelan tangan Kuroko, membawa mereka saling berdekatan.

Akashi kembali mengecup bibir Kuroko sekilas.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kita turun dan segera menyelesaikan aktivitas kita sebelum makan siang."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya dan merapikan rambut yang berantakan.

* * *

"Sudah?" Akashi bertanya sembari melirik Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh, memandang Akashi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi kiri mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. "Sudah."

Akashi tersenyum, butuh waktu lumayan lama bagi kekasihnya untuk merapikan rambut. Ia mengusap pelan helaian biru itu. "Bagus. Ayo, Tetsuya."

Akashi menggandeng Kuroko masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang."

Sapaan beberapa pelayan toko perempuan yang sedang berjajar rapi di dekat pintu masuk terdengar. Akashi yang menggandeng Kuroko santai tak menggubrisnya, ia segera melangkah ke tengah ruangan, dimana sofa berada.

"Selamat siang, Akashi- _sama_."

Akashi menoleh, mengangguk pelan kepada sang pemilik toko.

"Akashi- _kun_ …"

Merasa kemejanya ditarik pelan, Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memberi gestur pada Akashi untuk mendekat kepadanya. Kuroko pun berbisik di telinga kanan Akashi.

"Jangan bilang Akashi- _kun_ menyewa seluruh tempat ini."

Akashi memundurkan kepalanya sedikit, memasang tampak (pura-pura) terkejut. "Bagaimana Tetsuya tahu?"

Kuroko menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat Tetsuya yang manis sedang mencoba baju pengantin."

"Ta– "

Perkataan Kuroko dipotong. Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko. "Diamlah dan jadi anak manis."

Kuroko pun diam menyerah. Kalau ia masih saja membantah, bisa dipastikan kalimat "Atau kau akan kuhukum di atas kasur nanti malam." akan keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Tetsuya, lebih baik kita mencari sendiri bajunya. Bagaimana?" Akashi menawarkan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia berdiri dan memutari toko mencari baju, berpisah jalan dengan Akashi.

….::::***::::….

Kuroko memajukan bibirnya, sudah lima belas menit dan ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan pilihan yang cocok. Sesekali Kuroko melirik Akashi yang diikuti sekretaris pribadinya –entah sejak kapan datang– sambil membawa setumpuk kain warna putih yang membuatnya tak dapat melihat ke depan.

Kuroko kasihan, sekretaris Akashi seharusnya hari ini punya banyak pekerjaan karena mengurusi data-data perusahaan di kantor, sekarang harus bekerja di luar jam kerja membawa setumpuk kain. Kuroko bahkan tak dapat melihat wajah sekretaris sang tunangan.

"Tetsuya? Kau belum dapat?"

Kuroko terlonjak kaget. Entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Akashi dan sekretaris pribadinya.

"Belum ada, Akashi- _kun_ …"

Kuroko melirik setumpuk kain yang dibawa sekretaris Akashi.

"Ano … Akashi- _kun_ … kau tidak kasihan pada sekretarismu?"

Akashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, menoleh pada sang sekretaris dan diam tak bersuara –mungkin sedang mengumpat Akashi dalam hati. Pandangannya kemudian kembali beralih pada Kuroko. Kedua bahunya diangkat bersamaan, seolah tak peduli keadaan sang sekretaris.

Kuroko mencubit kedua pipi Akashi.

"Aduh! Sakit, Tetsuya … aduh, aduduh … iya, iya! Aku bawa sebagian bajunya."

Akashi mengalah, Kuroko memasang senyum kemenangan. Ia memperhatikan Akashi yang mengambil beberapa potong kain dari dekapan sang sekretaris sembari mengomel pelan. Kuroko langsung mengelus kepala Akashi yang cemberut.

"Anak pintar."

"Malam ini kau tanggung sendiri, Tetsuya." Akashi berbisik pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Kuroko.

"Apa aku sudah masuk ke kandang singa tanpa sadar?" batin Kuroko lemas.

Kau baru sadar, Kuroko? Ayolah, selama ini kau tinggal bersama singa di dalam kandangnya.

Mereka bertiga pun melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa putih yang ada di tengah ruangan. Akashi dan sekretarisnya meletakkan kain-kain putih itu di atas sofa.

"Tetsuya, kau mau memilih lagi atau melihat yang ini dulu?"

Kuroko menoleh. "Biar aku lihat yang ini dulu saja, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi mengangguk kemudian duduk di sofa menyerahkan urusan milih memilih pada sang tunangan.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik Kuroko dari sudut matanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel.

Kuroko menoleh kepada Akashi dengan wajah memelas. Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil, ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Kuroko setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa? Kau bingung?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Pilihan Akashi- _kun_ terlalu silau."

"Silau?" Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Terlalu mewah, Akashi- _kun_ …" Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Pilihanku itu simpel, Tetsuya."

"Seperti ini simpel katamu?!" Kuroko mengangkat sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan pita yang agak besar di bagian dada, ujung lengannya memiliki tiga lapis rumbai kecil. Seperti kemeja yang dikenakan oleh pangeran kerajaan dari negeri dongeng –kata Kuroko.

"Ah, yang ini manis untukmu, Tetsuya. Berterima kasihlah pada Higuchi- _san_ yang memilihkannya untukmu."

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, matanya menatap tajam sekretaris Akashi hingga yang ditatap hanya bisa berkeringat dingin ditatap (calon) istri renkarnasi iblis.

Tidak, dia tidak akan mengatakannya secara lantang. Ingat itu.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik Akashi- _kun_ membantuku mencari baju yang tepat."

Akashi mengangguk, mengingat satu tumpukan baju yang belum dilihat oleh Kuroko, ia membongkarnya dan mengambil baju yang ia pilihkan untuk Kuroko.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang sedang mencari baju di tumpukan lain menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Kalau kau pakai ini pasti manis."

Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kuroko.

" _Ignite pass_ … _KAI_!"

"Ugh!"

"Bakashi!"

"Khghh!"

"Mesum!"

"Kgh!"

*Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*

*Mohon maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar. Sementara itu, adegan kami sensor. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.*

Akashi duduk diam di sofa, disampingnya ada Kuroko yang sedang cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sang penjaga toko sudah lama kabur, enggan melihat adegan KDRT ala pasangan merah-biru AkaKuro.

* * *

"Bakashi- _kun_ mesum."

Akashi melirik Kuroko dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa _sih_? _Kan_ kau tinggal memakai gaun itu. Selesai."

"Justru itu masalahnya!"

Akashi menghela napas, memangku sebuah gaun panjang warna putih dengan belahan dada rendah dan kain transparan pada bagian pundak. Payet putih mengilap tertimpa cahaya di bagian atas sedang bagian bawahnya memiliki unsur biru muda pucat pada lapisan terluar. Sebuah pita biru muda menjadi pemanis gaun di bagian pinggang kanan. Gaun bawahnya tak terlalu mengembang, menjuntai ke bawah dan sedikit panjang di belakang hingga menyapu lantai.

"Tapi gaun ini bagus, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengedip beberapa kali.

Tunggu, telinga dan matanya tidak bermasalah, _kan_? Ia tidak salah mendengar Akashi menggunakan nada merajuk dan pipi kanannya digembungkan? Yakin tidak salah? Serius?

Satu hal pasti yang Kuroko pikirkan, dunia akan kiamat.

Akashi yang tak mendapat jawaban pun menoleh, memandang Kuroko yang membatu.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menoleh pada Akashi yang sudah kembali normal. Kuroko menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ _nggak_ sakit, _kan_? Sehat ?"

Akashi mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. "Aku sehat, Tetsuya."

"Syukurlah."

"Lebih baik kita cari lagi bajunya, nanti toko perhiasan keburu tutup." Akashi berucap sambil mengamati jam digital pada ponselnya.

Ponsel merah pun meluncur masuk saku celana, Akashi berdiri diikuti Kuroko.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?"

Kuroko melirik Akashi, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Eh? Ah … _kan_ kita mau mencoba baju."

"Tidak, kau ikut denganku. Kita berganti satu ruangan."

"Eh? Tapi … Akashi- _kun_ …"

Akashi tak menoleh ke belakang, tetap menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Bukankah kau juga sudah sering memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangmu? Bahkan semenjak kita SMP. Saat kau **********, kau yang duluan membuka baju pertama kali, _kan_? Kemudian ketika kita melakukan **** dan *********** *** juga **** ***, kemudian **** *** dan ** ?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna. "Ti … tidak perlu diucapkan begitu, _kan_?"

Bersyukurlah karena jarak kasir dengan ruang _fitting_ berjarak jauh sehingga para pelayan toko –yang sudah kembali– tidak dapat mendengar obrolan mereka, terutama ucapan Akashi tanpa sensor –yang terpaksa saya sensor karena dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang serta mimisan parah pada para pembaca.

"Ano, Akashi- _kun_ …"

Akashi yang baru saja melepaskan kemeja merahnya menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Akashi- _kun_ , tolong … ada kancing di bagian belakang _vest_ ini."

Akashi pun mendekati Kuroko. "Tetsuya, hadap depan." Akashi mendorong pelan kepala Kuroko sehingga menghadap ke cermin.

Akashi menarik pinggang Kuroko, membawa tubuh Kuroko menempel dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kuroko melirik ke belakang.

"Tunggu, Akashi- _kun_! Kenapa posisinya harus seperti ini?"

"Hm? Bukankah kau memintaku mengancingkan _vest-_ mu?"

"Ta, tapi _kan_ … Ngh!"

Akashi menyeringai kecil, jemarinya mengelus tengkuk Kuroko perlahan, ia tahu betul bahwa Kuroko memang sensitif di bagian tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko.

"Nnh … Aka- Ngh"

Akashi tersenyum jahil, ia memundurkan tubuhnya. "Sudah selesai, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya memerah dan tangan kanannya menutupi bagian tengkuk. "Akashi- _kun_ kejam."

Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kau bercermin, bukankah kau terlihat manis, Tetsuya?"

Setelan kemeja, celana, dan _vest_ pilihan Akashi sangat menawan. Kuroko menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, berbalut kemeja putih tulang dengan model kerah klasik. Ujung lengan kemeja dipasangi dua kancing transparan. Akashi juga memilihkan _vest_ putih susu dengan potongan rendah dan tiga kancing kecil sebagai pengait. Dasi kupu-kupu warna biru muda terpasang rapi di tengah kerah. Celana kain putih menghias kedua kaki mungil Kuroko, potongan celana lurus membuat kakinya terlihat semakin jenjang.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya masih berbinar. "Aku suka, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi terkekeh. "Baiklah, giliran aku."

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi yang berdiri menghadapnya dan membelakangi cermin di ruang ganti. Kuroko hanya mampu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, ia tidak dapat menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Akashi berdiri dengan kemeja putih tulang yang mirip dengan miliknya, namun berbeda di bagian kerah yang dibuat _button_ _down_ , dengan dua kancing kecil di ujung depan kerah. Akashi juga memakai _vest_ warna putih susu, namun ia memakai dasi merah pucat yang tersembunyi di balik _vest_ sebagian. Celana potongan lurus warna putih menghias kaki jenjangnya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Kuroko yang masih belum menyuarkan pendapat.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, masih memperhatikan penampilan Akashi. "Bagus …"

Akashi terkekeh, ia mengecup cepat bibir Kuroko. "Jangan melamun. Aku tahu aku menawan di matamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Akashi- _kun_ narsis."

….::::***::::….

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Akashi dan Kuroko meninggalkan toko itu pertengahan hari. Tidak lain, tidak bukan karena Akashi yang masih menyuruh Kuroko mencoba baju ini itu meski mereka sudah menemukan yang tepat. Ya, kira-kira Akashi menyuruh Kuroko mengenakan _dress_ dengan bahan minim, punggung yang terbuka atau dengan bagian rok yang pendek kemudian memakai _garter belt_. Akashi benar-benar ingin memenuhi semua fantasi liarnya selama ia berkhayal sendirian di ruang kantor. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan memakaikan kostum kucing pada Kuroko, dengan tambahan ekor _vibrator_ padanya.

"Tetsuya, mau makan dulu?" Akashi menawarkan, melirik layar ponselnya yang menampilkan jam.

Kuroko menoleh. "Boleh juga. Akashi- _kun_ mau makan dimana?"

Akashi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, tangan kiri menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan membawanya berjalan kaki ke seberang jalan.

"Eh? Mobilnya ditinggal, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko melirik tempat mobil mewah berwarna merah diparkirkan.

Akashi hanya mengangguk. "Bukankah begini lebih nyaman? Menikmati siang hari sambil bergandengan tangan, Tetsuya?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan spontan Akashi, entah ia sengaja atau tidak mengatakannya.

"Lagipula, nanti kita bisa kembali ke sana lagi mengambil mobil, atau aku bisa meminta Higuchi- _san_ mengantarkannya kepada kita."

Pukulan ringan diberikan Kuroko di pundak Akashi. "Akashi- _kun_ dilarang merepotkan orang lain."

"Gya! Akashi- _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kuroko tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau bilang aku dilarang merepotkan orang lain, bukankah begitu, Tetsuya?"

"Tapi kenapa kau menggendongku?!"

"Tetsuya pasti kerepotan kalau kusuruh berjalan kaki, makanya kugendong saja."

Kuroko segera memberontak dalam gendongan _bridal style_ Akashi, mencoba turun.

"Tetsuya diam, nanti kau jatuh."

"Tidak mau! Turunkan aku, Akashi- _kun_! Kita dilihat orang banyak!"

"Tidak apa-apa, abaikan saja mereka. Mereka iri melihat kemesraan kita."

"Tapi, Akashi- _kun_!"

Akashi menghela napas, lelah karena Kuroko sama sekali tidak mau berhenti memberontak. Ia segera membungkam bibir Kuroko dengan bibirnya sendiri. Setelah ciuman lama dan dalam yang diberikan Akashi dilepas, dan berhasil membuat Kuroko diam karena terlalu malu untuk berbicara, Akashi segera melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar menuju tempat makan sambil menggendong Kuroko.

….::::***::::….

Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan yang saling ia tumpuk di atas meja.

"Tetsuya, tidak usah putus asa begitu."

Kuroko langsung mendongak. "Ini semua karena Akashi- _kun_!"

"Aku tidak salah apa-apa, aku hanya menuruti perkataanmu saja."

"Ta–"

Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Kuroko. "Lebih baik kau pesan makanan sekarang."

Kuroko yang disuruh diam pun menurut walau menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Ia segera membaca kertas menu yang diberikan pelayan restoran beberapa menit lalu. Matanya membaca deretan jenis-jenis makanan dari atas ke bawah.

Seorang pelayan wanita mendekati mereka, membawa kertas kecil untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Permisi, apa anda sudah siap memesan?"

Wanita yang Kuroko kira-kira masih dua puluh tahunan itu bertanya dengan nada begitu sopan dan lembut. Tapi! Sekilas ia bisa melihat matanya melirik Akashi dengan seduktif. Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Satu miso ramen." Akashi menjawab tanpa memindahkan pandangan dari daftar menu, ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana pelayan wanita itu memandang dirinya, dan bagaimana Kuroko memandang pelayan wanita itu dengan tajam.

"Baik, satu miso ramen."

"Kau mau apa, Tetsuya?" Ia akhirnya mendongak, menatap wajah Kuroko yang menajamkan pandangannya.

"Ramen dengan daging sapi." Kuroko menjawab dengan cepat dan nada yang datar, membuat Akashi menyadari perubahan sikap Kuroko.

"Baik, satu miso ramen dan satu ramen dengan daging sapi. Apa ada pesanan lainnya?"

Kuroko memandangi pelayan wanita itu yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada Akashi sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha terlihat manis. Sedang Akashi melihat kembali pada menu, memastikan tidak ada yang hendak mereka pesan lagi.

"Kau mau sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak."

Akashi memandang pelayan itu. "Itu saja, terima kasih."

"Baik. Silakan ditunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu kemudian pergi, setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Akashi –yang tidak dinotis Akashi tentunya.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan menuju jalan luar. "Hn?"

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tetsuya, jawab."

"Tidak ada."

"Te—"

Perkataan Akashi pun harus terputus, pelayan wanita tadi kembali dengan pesanan keduanya serta dua gelas air.

"Permisi, selamat menikmati."

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda berterima kasih. Ia kembali memandang Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, katakan. Sikapmu aneh, kau tahu?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kuroko masih memandang jalan luar, seolah pemandangan para pejalan kaki adalah pemandangan paling menarik.

Akashi memukul pelan meja. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko melirik Akashi sebentar, ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Akashi pun ikut bangkit berdiri, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Kuroko. Tubuh mungil itu limbung, Kuroko menoleh ke belakang menatap Akashi.

"Aduh! Sakit, Akashi- _kun_ , tolong lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak, sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sakit, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam terlalu erat oleh Akashi.

Akashi sama sekali tidak melonggarkan genggamannya, malah menambah kekuatan. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Kuroko, menuntut jawaban. Beruntung bagi mereka karena restoran itu sedang sepi pelanggan dan mereka duduk di pojok ruangan yang sedikit tertutup dinding.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko masih diam, dia meringis sakit.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko menggeleng, ia masih mengunci mulutnya dan menolak berbicara.

Satu tamparan menadarat di pipi kanan Kuroko. Genggaman erat di tangannya lepas begitu saja, Kuroko limbung ke belakang beberapa langkah. Tangan kanannya yang bebas sedari tadi mengelus pelan pipinya yang terasa panas, ia memandang Akashi yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Terserah kau saja, Tetsuya. Aku lelah." Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali duduk di bangku.

Kuroko menggertakkan giginya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merogoh saku belakang celananya, mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan uang. Dengan cepat, ia meletakkan uang itu di atas meja dan berlari kecil ke luar restoran. Membiarkan makanan yang ia pesan begitu saja hingga dingin. Ia menolak membiarkan Akashi atau siapapun di restoran itu melihat dirinya, seorang lelaki mengeluarkan air mata.

Akashi menghela napas panjang. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meraih sumpit yang ditata rapi di atas meja. Ia hanya memandangi makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, tanpa menyendok sedikitpun makanan yang ia pesan. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya.

Akashi pun bangkit berdiri, mengambil uang yang diletakkan Kuroko di atas meja dan menyimpannya sementara di dalam dompet. Ia beranjak ke kasir, beruntung restoran sedang sepi sehingga ia tidak perlu mengantri.

"Tuan, apakah anda tidak memakan pesanan anda?"

Akashi mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan pelayan wanita yang tadi mencatat dan mengantar pesanannya dan Kuroko.

"Tidak." Akashi menjawab singkat, mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang.

"Maaf, tapi ada apa, tuan? Apakah tidak enak?"

"Biasa saja."

Akashi menjawab singkat, seadanya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan ia tidak mau diganggu siapapun.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kami bungkuskan kedua makanan yang anda dan teman anda pesan?"

Pelayan wanita itu kembali menawari, entah mengulur waktu agar bisa berbicara dengan pria tampan seperti Akashi atau mencoba memberikan servis terbaik bagi pelanggan, atau mungkin keduanya.

Akashi diam sejenak, tampak berpikir, sebuah anggukan kemudian diberikan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Baik, silakan menunggu sebentar. Anda bisa duduk di bangku ujung saja, tuan."

Akashi tak membalas ucapan pelayan itu, ia langsung melenggang pergi dan duduk di ujung ruangan. Sembari menunggu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Helaan napas keluar, ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di toko tanpa sadar hari sudah hampir sore.

"Setelah ini, mengambil cincin." Akashi bergumam sembari melihat-lihat ponselnya.

Akashi membuka sebuah aplikasi, aplikasi GPS. Ia memperhatikan sebuah ikon bundar berwarna biru muda sedang bergerak di dalam layar ponselnya. Jarinya memperbesar gambar peta di layar agar lebih mudah memastikan letak ikon biru muda itu berada.

Akashi menyilangkan kakinya, dagu bertumpu di tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya memainkan ponsel.

"Hmm … Tetsuya sedang di _mansion_ Akashi?" Akashi kembali bergumam kecil, ia kembali memperbesar layar untuk memastikan keberadaan Kuroko.

Kedua alis merah itu ditarik ke atas. "Kamar tamu? Apa yang dia laku— Ah, mengambil barang? Kemudian pulang?"

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia pun segera mengunci layar ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berdiri dan mendatangi kasir, hendak segera pulang. Siapa tahu Kuroko masih ada di sana.

Pelayan wanita tadi meletakkan sebungkus plastik putih di atas meja kasir, Akashi kembali mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Berapa?"

"Total semua, sembilan ratus lima puluh yen."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Akashi segera mengeluarkan dompetnya.

….::::***::::….

"Kuroko?"

Yang dipanggil diam saja, masih duduk di atas sofa dan memojok. Kedua kaki ditekuk di depan dada, kedua tangan memeluk erat bantal empuk warna coklat.

"Kuroko? Ayolah, jangan seperti itu."

Kuroko hanya melirik orang yang memanggilnya, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal sofa.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko mendongak, merasa tempat di sampingnya sedikit tenggelam. Ia menoleh ke kiri.

"…"

"Ayolah, cerita. Tiba-tiba saja kau datang, kemudian kau masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa berbicara apapun selain berkata "permisi", kemudian kau memojok di sofa? Ayolah, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kuroko tiba-tiba menangis lagi, dengan keras.

"O– Oi, Kuroko!"

* * *

Pria bersurai coklat itu menghela napas. "Sudah, hentikan tangisanmu. Minumlah, kubuatkan teh hijau kesukaanmu."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, sesekali masih sesenggukkan. Hidung mungilnya memerah. Tangannya meraih cangkir keramik putih polos dengan cairan hijau pekat di dalamnya.

"Jadi? Ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan Akashi?"

Kuroko meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah. Kalian bertengkar karena apa, hm?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak peka, Ogiwara- _kun_."

Kedua alis Ogiwara naik. "Tidak peka? Maksudmu?"

Kuroko pun menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari perjalanan mereka ke restoran hingga bagaimana ia berlari keluar restoran.

Ogiwara mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, aku bisa mengerti hal itu. Tapi, seharusnya kau juga mengatakan padanya, kau tahu?"

"Um, iya. Aku rasa aku yang salah," Kuroko menghela napas. "Tapi, tetap saja!"

Ogiwara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sifat keras kepala sahabatnya sejak kecil. Kuroko berdiri, meletakkan bantal di atas sofa.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ , aku mau pinjam toilet."

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Toilet di sana." Jarinya menunjuk arah koridor di belakang sofa.

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, mengangguk. "Baik."

"Tunggu, Kuroko."

Kuroko pun mengurungkan niatnya. "Ada apa, Ogiwara- _kun_?"

Ogiwara menunjuk pipi kanannya sendiri dengan telunjuk. "Pipi, merah."

Kuroko menutupi pipi kanannya.

"Kenapa?"

Kuroko melirik Ogiwara. "Ogiwara- _kun_ bisa menebaknya, bukan?" Ia pun kemudian berlari kecil ke arah toilet.

….::::***::::….

Titik-titik air perlahan berubah menjadi guyuran. Para pejalan kakipun segera mencari tempat berlindung. Langkah kaki menginjak genangan air di trotoar bersahut-sahutan.

Akashi berteduh di depan sebuah toko, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kembali, jemarinya dengan lincah membuka aplikasi pelacak.

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya. Ikon bundar berwarna biru muda itu hilang, tanda bahwa sang pemilik mematikan ponselnya. Tak dapat dilacak sama sekali.

"Tuan, silakan masuk. Anda bisa menunggu di dalam sembari menunggu hujan reda."

Akashi dikejutkan sebuah suara. Ia menoleh ke kanan, seorang gadis kecil membuka pintu toko baginya. Akashi mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih." Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko.

Akashi memperhatikan seisi toko. Ruangan yang tak terlalu besar dengan dinding putih bersih dan lantai kayu coklat susu. Sebuah kipas angin yang terbuat dari kayu berputar pelan di langit-langit toko. Ember-ember logam tipis diletakkan di atas meja, setiap ember berbeda isinya.

"Toko bunga, hm?" Akashi menggumam dalam hatinya, masih memperhatikan isi toko.

"Tuan, silakan duduk."

Akashi melirik gadis kecil tadi berdiri di belakang sebuah sofa tunggal warna krem. Akashi segera duduk di sana setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebuah cairan coklat pekat dalam cangkir tiba-tiba terhidang di hadapannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, seorang wanita tua dengan rambut yang hampir memutih seluruhnya berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Silakan diminum."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Akashi menyesap isi cangkirnya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang masih berantakan dan kesal. Wanita tadi duduk di sofa seberang Akashi.

"Tampaknya kau punya masalah, tuan?"

Akashi memandang wanita itu, sebatas mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata 'pertengkaran'.

"Bagaimana sebuket bunga untuk kekasihmu? Kau bisa berbaikan dengannya."

Akashi mendongak, kedua alisnya naik. "Bunga…"

Wanita itu mengangguk, masih tersenyum ramah. "Karena toko hari ini sedang tutup, anda bisa mengambil sebuket bunga secara gratis, tuan."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, Saya harus membayar untuk apa yang saya beli."

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, kami tidak memerlukan bayaran hari ini."

"Tetapi, tetap saja."

"Sudahlah, anak muda. Silakan kau pilih bunga yang kau mau."

Akashi mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau saya bayar dengan dua mangkuk ramen?"

Wanita itu melirik bungkusan yang dibawa Akashi, sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan. Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya ingin sebuah buket _baby's breath_."

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah. Silakan menunggu, akan segera kami buatkan."

Akashi kemudian memberikan bungkusan putih itu pada sang wanita tua yang beranjak untuk membungkus pesanan Akashi. Sembari menunggu, Akashi kembali mengecek aplikasi pelacak pada ponselnya.

"Ah, sudah dinyalakan."

Jemarinya memencet ikon biru muda kembali, menemukan letaknya.

"Apartemen OS kompleks B, nomor 777. Rumah siapa?" Sebelah alis Akashi naik, mencoba mengingat-ingat teman Kuroko yang bertempat tinggal di apartemen itu. "Shigehiro?"

"Tuan, buket pesanan anda sudah selesai."

Akashi langsung menoleh, ponsel ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke kasir.

"Ah ya, tuan, saya menemukan ini di dalam bungkus plastik tadi. Mungkin milik anda."

Akashi melirik secarik kertas putih yang dilipat sedang digenggam wanita pemilik toko bunga itu. Ia tak pernah melihatnya, Akashi mengambil kertas itu dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama, tuan. Hujan juga sudah reda, mungkin anda ingin bergegas bertemu kekasih anda?"

Akashi melirik keluar, hujan sudah berhenti. "Terima kasih banyak, saya akan segera bertemu dengannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda." Akashi membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

….::::***::::….

"Oi, Kuroko."

Pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah asik bergelung dalam selimut hasil pinjaman di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi itu hanya bergumam.

"Oi, kau tidak mencoba menghubungi Akashi?"

"Tidak, untuk apa?"

"Yah, maksudku, setidaknya minta maaf?"

Kuroko melirik Ogiwara. "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, bukankah kau mengaku kau juga bersalah?"

"…"

Kuroko bungkam, enggan menjawab karena kalah telak. Ia memang mengaku salah, bukan berarti ia mau meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur. Kau bisa pakai kamar kedua, sudah kurapikan tadi siang."

Kuroko mengangguk, mulai beranjak dari sofa. "Terima kasih banyak, Ogiwara- _kun_."

Ogiwara hanya mengangguk kecil, memandangi sahabatnya yang beranjak dan masuk dalam kamar kedua di apartemen miliknya. Ia menghela napas, mengambil cangkir-cangkir di atas meja kemudian membawanya ke dapur. Tentu saja ia harus mencucinya sekarang.

Ogiwara melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah, pukul setengah dua belas malam. Matanya mulai terasa berat, kantuk mengajaknya menikmati tempat tidur yang empuk dan selimut yang hangat. Sesekali uapan kantuk membuat Ogiwara membuka mulutnya lebar, tangan masih sibuk bermain dengan air dan busa sabun.

 _Ding Dong_

Ogiwara melirik ke ruang tengah, pintu sedikit terlihat dari dapur.

"Tamu? Lagi?"

 _Ding Dong_

Tamu tak sabaran, Ogiwara buru-buru menyelesaikan aksi cuci mencuci cangkir di jam hampir tengah malam ini. Ia buru-buru mengeringkan tangan seadanya, cukup dengan menggosoknya beberapa kali di celana jins yang ia pakai sekarang. Kakinya melangkah cepat.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Iya, iya, sebentar!" Ogiwara berteriak kecil, merasa tamunya tak bisa mendengar bila ia tak berteriak.

Rantai pada pintu dilepas, ia segera membuka pintu.

"Tetsuya disini, _kan_?"

Ogiwara mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sudah tidak ada salam, kini tamu yang seenaknya itu malah menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam apartemennya, melirik ke kanan dan kiri.

"Oi, oi, baru datang kau begitu."

Akashi melirik Ogiwara. "Selamat malam. Aku mencari Tetsuya."

"Kenapa kau mencari kemari?" Ogiwara, sebagai sahabat yang baik, merasa harus melindungi keberadaan sahabat baiknya.

Akashi menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Karena GPS ku mengatakan posisi Tetsuya ada di sini."

Ogiwara menghela napas. "Masuklah, kau duduk dulu. Akan kupanggilkan Kuroko."

Sang Kaisar bertindak, maka tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya. Akashi bertitah, tak ada yang bisa membantah, atau gunting melayang. Ogiwara menutup pintu apartemen setelah Akashi masuk ke dalam dan menyamankan diri di sofa.

"Tunggulah."

Akashi hanya duduk diam di sofa, menunggu keputusan sang empunya rumah. Ia sempat mendengar pembicaraan samar-samar dari koridor yang ia rasa adalah kamar kedua. Ia melirik koridor itu, berharap Kuroko akan muncul segera. Tak selalu realita seindah ekspetasi, yang muncul justru Ogiwara.

"Mana Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik kembali koridor itu.

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Dia tidak mau keluar."

Akashi menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau mau apa sekarang? Pulang? Atau kau mau ikut menginap di sini?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak keduanya. Aku akan mendatangi Tetsuya sekarang, bahkan bila harus memaksanya keluar."

Akashi segera bangkit berdiri, melangkah cepat menuju koridor yang ia hanya pandangi sedari tadi. Tangannya ditarik cepat dari belakang.

"Hei, Akashi, tunggu. Kau tidak bisa memaksa Kuroko kalau ia tidak mau."

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat."

Ogiwara mendecak kesal. "Tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa."

"Diamlah, Shigehiro. Tetsuya bukan seorang wanita yang harus selalu dilembuti. Ingat, dia juga seorang lelaki."

Dengan kalimat itu Ogiwara bungkam. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Akashi melakukan apa yang ia mau, tapi ia juga mengekor dari belakang. Berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besi warna putih. Akashi mengetuk pintu itu, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ogiwara- _kun_? Ada apa lagi? Apa Akashi- _kun_ sudah pulang?"

Akashi memandang Ogiwara, yang dipandangi hanya bisa mundur teratur.

Sedang Kuroko yang merasa tak mendapat jawabanpun membuka pintu. "Ada ap— "

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko melirik Akashi, dengan cepat ia menutup pintu. Ya, awalnya begitu, sebelum Akashi menahan pintu itu. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak dapat menutupnya, dengan tenaga yang berbeda.

"Akashi- _kun_ lepas, kalau tidak kujepit tanganmu."

"Tidak akan, Tetsuya, keluar kemari."

"Tidak mau! Akashi- _kun_ bodoh, kejam, tidak peka."

"Tetsuya, keluar atau aku yang masuk ke sana."

Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya. "Coba saja kalau bisa."

Akashi mendecak kesal, tanpa sungkan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Pintu besi berhasil dibuka, ia menarik Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Akashi- _kun_! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Begitu? Tapi aku bisa dan aku mau."

"Oi, Akashi! Hentikan!"

"Diamlah, Shigehiro. Terima kasih telah menemani Tetsuya, sekarang biar aku yang mengurus dia."

Akashi dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang dan cepat, menarik Kuroko keluar dari apartemen Ogiwara. Sedang sang pemilik apartemen hanya bisa mengikuti mereka hingga ke pintu depan.

"Permisi, selamat malam."

"Oi! Akashi!"

Teriakan tak terdengar, kedua orang itu sudah memasuki _lift_. Ogiwara menghela napas, hanya satu yang dapat ia lakukan. Berdoa, ya itu saja. Untuk siapa kau tanya? Keduanya tentu, bisa saja keselamatan Kuroko yang dibawa Akashi yang sedang marah, atau keselamatan Akashi yang bisa saja mendapat _ignite pass_ _kai_ oleh Kuroko.

* * *

"Akashi- _kun_! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Akashi tak menoleh sama sekali, ia tetap menarik tangan Kuroko hingga ke parkiran. Ia mendorong Kuroko masuk dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kuroko dan miliknya sendiri dan segera melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ada lima belas menit, Akashi menghentikan mobilnya, memandang Kuroko. Kedua matanya membulat.

"Tetsuya …"

Air mata bening mengalir pelan dari kedua ujung matanya, bibir mungil itu bergetar pelan. Isakan perlahan mulai terdengar, tak Akashi tahu sejak tadi Kuroko menangis karena deru mesin. Akashi berusaha menyentuh tangan Kuroko, dengan hasil ditepis kasar hingga punggung tangannya memerah. Akashi menghela napas, ia turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu bagi Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, turunlah."

Kuroko masih diam, pandangannya kosong lurus ke depan, tangan kiri terkepal di atas paha sedang tangan kanan berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Tetsuya, turunlah." Akashi kembali meminta Kuroko turun dari mobil, mencoba memperhalus nada bicara.

Kuroko akhirnya menurut, daripada ia ditarik paksa lagi oleh Akashi. Kedua kakinya lemas, sedikit bergetar. Akashi menggenggam pelan tangan Kuroko, menuntunnya turun.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko memandang Akashi.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tunggulah di bangku itu." Akashi menunjuk sebuah bangku kayu di taman yang temaram, lampu taman dinyalakan sebagian.

Kuroko mengangguk menyanggupi, daripada Akashi harus memaksanya kembali. Orang mana yang berani membantah perintah Akashi selain orang bodoh? Ia pintar, ia tak akan membantah, itu juga demi keselamatannya sendiri. Kuroko pun segera melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas bangku itu, menunggu Akashi yang memintanya duduk di bangku taman.

Tak lama, ia dapat melihat figur Akashi dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuh. Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Penasaran, dengan apa yang dibawa Akashi. Pisau? _Cutter_? Gunting? Atau apa? Gergaji mungkin?

Sebuah hal yang tak Kuroko kira. Akashi membuang kehormatannya, demi Kuroko. Pria bersurai merah itu bertumpu pada lutut kirinya, sebuket bunga _baby's breath_ di tangan kanan, tangan kiri menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku tidak peka. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Kini aku mengerti, kau cemburu, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak peka. Maafkan aku karena aku menamparmu, bahkan ketika aku penyebab masalahmu."

Kuroko mengangguk, air mata kembali mengalir.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku."

Ya, Kuroko akui. Akashi memang pemaksa. Jika ia tidak salah, yang ada di memorinya ketika Akashi melamar dirinya untuk menikah adalah kata-kata "Ah, Tetsuya, aku sedang memikirkan pernikahan kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?". Selama ini, ia tidak merasa ia harus menuntut lebih dari Akashi, misal dengan lamaran yang lebih manis dan romantis.

Ia tak pernah, sama sekali tak pernah melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou berlutut di hadapan siapapun, karena apapun itu alasannya. Juga, tak pernah ia melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou meminta maaf sebelumnya. Melepas dan mengenyampingkan harga dirinya yang tinggi, Kuroko tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

Kuroko hanya dapat mengangguk, bahagia membuncah di dada. Kehilangan kata-kata mungkin merupakan ungkapan paling bahagia dari Kuroko saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk terus menerus.

Akashi berdiri, buket bunga diambil Kuroko yang memeluk erat dirinya. Akashi memeluk Kuroko, mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali sambil membisikkan kata maaf dan kata cinta. Akashi merogoh saku celananya setelah melepaskan pelukan erat itu. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak mungil berlapis beludru ungu.

Kuroko mendongak, menatap Akashi yang hanya mengangguk padanya. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Cincin yang mereka pesan kemarin, tak sekedar cincin. Dua cincin, dengan ukiran nama mereka di luar dan dalam. Cincin dengan ukuran lebih besar, jelas milik Akashi punya batu berlian berwarna biru muda, sedang yang lebih kecil yaitu miliknya sendiri punya berlian berwarna merah. Kuroko kembali menutup kotak itu dan memeluk Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Sei- _kun_."

Akashi menunduk, menatap Kuroko tak percaya. "Kau barusan … memanggilku apa?"

Kuroko masih memeluk Akashi, enggan menatap Akashi dengan wajah merahnya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukan di pinggang Akashi. "Sei- _kun_ … Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ah, aku juga punya sesuatu untuk Sei- _kun_."

Akashi menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Hee? Apa itu?"

"Tutup mata dulu, baru kuberikan." Kuroko tersenyum jahil.

Akashi mengendikkan bahu, menutup kedua matanya. Ia hanya dapat mendengar suara kantung kertas yang bergesekkan, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat mampir.

"Boleh buka mata."

Akashi membuka kedua matanya, melirik sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut melingkar di lehernya."

"Syal?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Maaf kalau jelek, aku belum pernah merajut."

"Hmm … buatan sendiri? Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di kamar?"

Kuroko mengangguk, wajahnya ditundukkan. Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil, ia menarik dagu Kuroko dan memberikan kecupan singkat.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Lain kali buat syal yang panjang, ya?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja supaya kita bisa berbagi." Akashi tersenyum, menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

"Um, iya …"

….::::***::::….

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ , gendong …"

Kuroko membuka kedua tangannya lebar dengan pose minta digendong. Dirinya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Akashi. Akashi melirik Kuroko.

"Hmm? Tumben?"

Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja boleh."

Dengan cepat Akashi menggendong Kuroko _bridal style_ , mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Oh, ya, Tetsuya. Jangan harap kau tidur malam ini." Akashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau dengar secara jelas, _kan_?" Akashi mulai melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Tunggu! Akashi- _kun_! Turunkan aku sekarang!"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang minta? Diamlah, nanti kau jatuh."

"Tidak! Aku berubah pikiran! Turunkan! Akashi- _kun_!"

"Tadi kau memanggilku Sei- _kun_? Kenapa kembali ke margaku?" Akashi masih mengabaikan berontakan Kuroko dalam gendongannya.

"Biar saja! Akashi- _kun_!"

Jurus terakhir tentu, Akashi membungkam bibir Kuroko dengan ciuman panjang.

Ah, indahnya malam ini. Ya, mari biarkan mereka menikmati malam ini hingga besok siang. Mengheningkan cipta untuk bokong mulus Kuroko yang tersodok sepanjang malam dan sepertinya, ia harus tinggal di atas tempat tidur besok, sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

 **Author's note:** I... ya... pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yang jauh diluar perkiraan saya. '-' Ada berbagai halangan, mulai dari saya sakit, pergi liburan ga bisa bawa laptop, mengerjakan tugas untuk MOS, hingga pelajaran yang sudah dimulai. Oke, jujur saya ga berani ngintip itu tanggal berapa saya terakhir update. Mumpung saya lagi mood untuk menulis cerita, jadi saya kebut aja beberapa hari ini, dannnnnn akhirnya selesai. Saya mau berterima kasih juga untuk readers yang mau tetap menunggu cerita ini bahkan ketika authornya kayak jam karet :| Molooorrr terus dari deadline. Ya, maafkan saya ._.

N/B: Oke, saya punya pemberitahuan '_', untuk Autumn's Rain, kemungkinan besar akan saya hapus dan saya tulis ulang atau mungkin ada beberapa perbaikan. Untuk pembaca Secret Love, saya mungkin akan semi-hiatuskan ceritanya. Saya akan update, tapi saya tidak bisa janji kapan tepatnya saya akan update. Untuk setelah ini, saya akan fokuskan terlebih dahulu pad e, baru setelah itu Secret Love. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf karena saya mengecewakan banyak pembaca karena kemoloran saya update.

Tolong lihat di bawah balesan REVIEW untuk pengumuman lainnya ya.

 **REVIEWERS**

 **Fujimoto Yumi:** iya :') mau daftar jadi maid di mansion Akashi, kak? lowongan dibuka. Gaji 20 juta perbulan, plus makan, minum, tempat tidur, kamar mandi, asupan plus plus. Silakan :3

 **ichitenku:** yah, udah pingsan duluan '_' jangan dong... Iya dong, masih pacaran seminggu dua kali lah... sudah tunangan mereka nganu seminggu yah.. minimal lima kali lah.. kalo nikah saya mah no coment, anaknya bisa bikin kesebelasan kali ya? ayuk atuh, lowongan kerja di mansion Akashi dibuka :') gaji dan asupan menjanjikan.

 **adelia santi:** duh, panas yak? *lempar kipas angin* Maaf membuat anda menunggu :') ini chapter semoga terpuaskan hasrat AkaKuro-nya.

 **QiYamiharu:** Terima kasih sudah membaca :') pasti lanjut! saya yang bikin kelewat semangat /eh

 **Ryuusuke583:** Saya bisa alih profesi jual tisu pak-pakan ya? Laku keras mah kalo jualnya di forum ffn terutama bagian rated M

 **Akashi lina:** pasti lah masih ada XD sayanya masih kelewat mesu- eh salah! kelewat semangat maksudnya buat bikin ff ini ^3^

 **mai-chan:** etto ... iya ... ehm... di chapter depan-depan sepertinya masih ada lemon *intip otak, ngubek inspirasi*

 **yolandaashari:** duh, no comment lah sama review kamu XD saya telat pake banget soalnya. Yah, semoga tetap menikmati ya.

 **siucchi:** S&M ... hmm.. bisa-bisa.. *kedip mesum* biar saya masukin ke list berpotensi masuk cerita XD

 **Tanaka Ichira:** terima kasih sudah membaca :') selamat menikmati

 **Hyuuga Arisu:** *sodorin tisu* mau? oke, selamat menikmati :3

 **azurefey:** halo jugaa~ iya ini fluff, dan lemon *kedip mesum*, terima kasih pujiannya :3 semoga kamu juga lanjut bikin cerita lemon /eh pokoknya, terima kasih banyak sudah baca :3

Terima kasih banyak buat para pembaca sekalian, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini dan me-review. Terima kasih juga pada silent readers. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, apakah ada yang mau memberi usul? usul buat scene lemonnya juga boleh, karena saya butuh inspirasi scene lemon baru *ngubek file lemon* Segitu aja, mohon pendapatnya.

Sekian, dan akhir kata, terima kasih.

Sign,

Kuhaku


End file.
